Fate
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: When old friends and foes come to play, would you want them to go, or stay? Two bands, one chance of a life time. When the 'Ruffs and 'Puffs cross paths, the 'Ruffs believe it is fate. Can the boys make up for their mistakes or will it be too late? (Chapters 1-4 are edited)
1. The News

**Just something that I wrote a year or two ago and decided to give it a try. Let me know how it is. I own nothing but my character Boris. They have no super powers. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own any characters from **_The Powerpuff Girls_**.**

* * *

Chapter One: The News

Paris, France

4:45 PM

Tuesday, May 25, 2018

A twenty-year-old woman ran out of her kitchen and down the white hall. A few minutes ago, she was talking on the phone and as soon as the conversation was over, she held back the urge to scream. Her long strawberry blonde hair with a light strip of rose quartz pink on the right reached down her mid back as it was in a high ponytail, neatly tied with a silk red ribbon, as it swayed back and forth from her running.

She finally stopped by a closed brown door. Even though it took her least than a minute to get there, she still took a deep breath, standing tall at her full height of five-foot-one; her rose quartz pink eyes were full of excitement. It's been two years since her and her sisters moved out of their parent's house. A month since their kid sister moved in with them.

After graduating high school, her and her sisters left to live out their dream. At first, it was a rocky start but with the four of them working, they were able to finally reach their goal. Becoming a famous band didn't take _too_ long for them since they started their band when they were still in high school. With their father's help and their mother's _influences_ (if that was one should call it) on club managers, they were able to get gigs at every club from eight to nine at night.

Now, everyone in France knew who they were, even people outside of France knew them. They also sold their music but because they never signed any deals with any music companies, they never sold as much as they would have, if they had a sponsor. With this news though, everything that they worked hard for is finally going to pay off.

_Wait until they hear this. _Beaming, she slowly turned the golden doorknob.

...***...

New York City, New York

10:56 AM

Tuesday, May 25, 2018

A young man stood by the phone, never noticing that the conversation was long over and he now was listening to the dial tone. Even at twenty, he and his brothers still couldn't take good news very well. Sometimes it would take a whole week, before the past news finally sunk in. His amber hair with a garment red tint, pulled into a sloppy low ponytail. His faded out red baseball cap worn backwards, covered any signs of him not brushing his hair.

After standing there for five minutes, he dashed up the stairs bear footed. Turning left as soon as he reached the top, stopped by the first purple closed-door on the right.

Him and his brothers have been trying to make themselves known for almost three years now and had very little success. When they were eighteen, their parents passed away and left them their family house along with their sixteen-year-old brother to take care of, as well. Luckily, the mortgage for the house was paid in full but the bills to maintain it was huge to the point that they each worked two jobs. It also didn't help that one of his brother could just eat all day and still be hungry the following morning.

They were buying food about four to five days a week. If they weren't working, paying bills, grocery shopping or practicing some new songs, they were out looking for a gig. Sometimes they would have a good week and play every night for that week. Other times, they were lucky if they manage to get one gig.

It was one of his younger brothers' ideas to make a video of one of their songs and post it on Youtube. At first, he thought it was a dumb idea but now, it wasn't so bad. After quickly regaining his breath, standing at six-foot-three, his garment red eyes were thrilled as he slowly turned the brown doorknob.

...***...

Opening the door to the work out room, she spotted her three sisters, mumbling a silent thanks because she didn't have to waste time looking for them. On the right, a twenty-year-old female was punching a black, warn-out punching bag. She stood at five-foot-five, making her the tallest out of the triplets. Her pixie cut raven black hair with jade green bangs, stuck to her forehead from the sweat.

Taking a break, she whipped off the sweat from her redden face as she took a drink from her bottle of water. A bright yellow headphone buds were in her ears, the wire traveling down towards her front right pocket, where she had place her green iPod. Dropping to the floor, she closed her eyes while resting her hands on top of her head. Bring her heart rate down as she took in deep and slow even breaths.

The redhead looked to her left and saw the last of the triplets practicing some dance steps she had recently made up. Her golden blonde hair with aquamarine blue streaks pulled into high pigtails, reaching her shoulders. Even though she was the youngest out of the three, she stood at five-foot-three, making her the second tallest out of the bunch. The white mini skirt she was wearing swirled and twirled with the moment she made. On her left arm, she had a removable black pouch that held her white iPod with neon blue headphone buds were placed in her ears.

Lastly, she looked over at their baby sister laying on the floor as she too, listened to her music. Her light purple iPod was lying on her stomach as she listened through with black headphones. Her chestnut-brown hair with lavender purple at the ends, spread out on the floor as she had her eyes closed. As if, it was forming a crown around her head. The redhead figured she must have just finished working out as beads of sweat dripped down her face. She was the same hight as her redheaded sister.

With each listening to their own music and their backs facing the door, neither heard the redhead enter. After calling for them three times, she gave up on trying to not yell. Clearly, their music was too loud for them to hear her.

Taking in a deep breath of air, she let out a high piercing scream, cutting through her sister's music as it gained their attention. Smiling, she saw a pair of jade green, aquamarine blue and lavender purple eyes facing her.

"Girls, pack your bag! We're going to London!"

...***...

He opened the door to the rec. room, which was hosting an arm wrestling contest in the middle of the room. A twenty-year-old young male with dirty blonde, sapphire blue tint hair sat at the right of the table. His usually combed hair was now in a mess; sweat dropping down from his face, as he tried to win. His right arm shaking uncontrollably while gripping the side of the table with his left. Veins started to show on the side of his face because how tightly he had his eyes and jaw closed. If he were to stand, he would reach a height of six-foot-one, making him the smallest out of the male triplets.

His opponent was also a twenty-year-old male with short midnight black spiky hair with an emerald-green tint. Unlike his brothers, he had on a full set of facial hair, enhancing the biker image that he liked to appear. Boredom plastered his face as he slowly started to push his arm down with ease. Standing at six-foot-five, he was the tallest out of the brothers.

Their younger brother, who was now eighteen, was refereeing all of this. His dark brown hair with an amethyst purple tint reached his shoulders. He also seemed to have an annoying habit of leaving his hair in his face. He was the shortest standing at exactly six-foot.

None of them notices their older brother leaning against the door frame with his arms and legs crossed. Smirking as he thought about the reaction, he might get.

"Bros, start packing your bags! We're flying to London!"

There was a loud thud as a pair of emerald-green, sapphire blue and amethyst purple eyes looked up. The three did not notice who had won as the redheaded began chuckling as he pictured how his green-eyed brother would act at the lost.

...***...

Silence. The room was nothing but silence. No one spoke as the information slowly began to sink in. All eyes were on her as if she had grown a second head. Seconds turned into minutes before one of them spoke out.

"You're joking, right? I mean, you can't be serious, right?" The girl with green eyes was staring at her redhead sister.

"You mean it? London? We're going to London, Blossom?" The girl with blue eyes was jumping up down, delighted on hearing such wonderful news.

"When are we going?" The purple-eyed girl asked.

"Yes, I mean it. We are going. I got off the phone a few minutes ago with," she paused and looked at her sisters. "BARNEY MAYOR! HE WANTS TO SIGN_ US_ UP FOR A FOUR-YEAR CONTRACT! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE WANTS TO MEET _US _RIGHT A WAY, SO HE ALREADY BOUGHT THE AIRPLANE TICKETS! WE LEAVE FRIST THING TOMORROW MORNING!" Blossom was breathing heavily after screaming the good news.

"OH...MY...GOSH! Buttercup! Bunny! Did you hear that? I can't believe it! Wait until Mom and Dad hear about this!"

The blue sister was dancing around but suddenly, she stopped and faced the oldest. Her once beaming face dropped when she thought about _what_ her sister said. "Wait, you said we're leaving tomorrow morning? Oh no, I have to start packing now!" With that, she ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

"Bubbles, wait...Oh well, I'll just have to tell her later." Blossom watched as her sister took off towards her room.

"What else do you need to tell us," asked Buttercup.

...***...

The man with emerald eyes was rubbing his wrist. He was _more_ shock on hearing they were going to London than knowing the fact he just lost to one of his baby brothers. "What the hell? We're going to London. Why the hell for?"

"I'm shock to hear myself say this, but for once, I agree with Butch, Brick. What's great about London all of a sudden?" The boy with sapphire eyes still hasn't noticed that he won.

Knowing Butch's temper, the purple brother slowly backed away and went towards his other brother Brick, not wanting to caught in the mix fire.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean Boomer?" Butch glared at his younger brother, daring him to speak.

"Nothing." Boomer shrugged while shaking his head from side to side. "Even if it _did _mean anything, which it _doesn't_, your mind wouldn't begin to understand."

He knew that he and his brothers were actually, well-educated. Unfortunately, for Butch, his brothers also knew that if you push him far enough, he'd turn into a charging bull. Every now and then, one of them would use that piece of fact to their own advantage.

"If _I _didn't know better, I would _think_ you were making _fun_ of me."

"Ha! _That's_ rich! _You,_ thinking."

"THAT'S IT!"

Butch leaped over the table, taking down Boomer, the table and himself to the ground. _And to think, Mom would relay on __**Boomer or Boris **__to break up the fights between Butch and I. What would she think now if she saw this? _Brick shock his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, slightly groaning at the stupidity of the display that was in front of him. How he became _bless_ with those two numbskulls, he would never know.

"Would you two morons _please_ stop fighting and shut the hell up, so that Brick could continue!"

The sound of Boris voice made his brothers freeze on what they were doing. Boomer, pinned to the ground by his right arm and torso, was pushing Butch face away using his only free arm. Butch, who had his left arm on Boomer's right arm and most of his body on top of Boomer's torso, was holding his right fist in the air as he stared up at Boris.

"Thank you." Boris turned to Brick as if he was giving him permission to continue.

"Anyways, before all _this_ happened, what's in London is a four-year contract with Barney Mayor. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. So pack your damn bags and be ready. He wants to meet us in person. One more thing..."

...***...

It took an hour for Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny wrestling with Bubbles, as they tried to drag her out of her room. A task neither of them liked to do because they had learned that no one gets in the way of Bubbles and her clothes. The three sisters had to dodge whatever she threw at them, which usually turned out to be shoes. Luckily, they were finally able to carry her out of her room. Blossom held her by the arms, Buttercup held her by the legs, leaving Bunny to close the door behind them. Now sitting in the kitchen, each with a cup of English tea, Blossom had their undivided attention.

"We're going to be working with another band. We're even going to perform our first music video together," as she began explaining the rest of the details.

...***...

Brick managed to move his brothers out of the rec. room and into the living room. Two hours of trying to explain while Butch was yelling at Boomer for a rematch on arm wrestling, wasn't getting anywhere, _again_. Brick figured that if they go to the living room, Butch would go to the kitchen and start stuffing his face with food. Thus, allowing him to finish explaining the rest of the details while Butch listens in from the other room.

"So, what's the name of the group" Boomer asked while he was lying on the living room floor.

...***...

"Some American boy band called..."

...***...

"A girl band in Paris called..."

...***...

"The RowdyRuff Boys."

...***...

"The PowerPuff Girls."


	2. Meet the Girls

**Thank you for the reviews: buttercup1999, Garucca-Lover24, and Magical Blazze**

**Declaimer: I don't own **_The Powerpuff Girls_** and if I need, I'll be sitting in a chair next to my chimney and snacking on some ****cucumbers**** sandwiches. Have anyone tried those before? They are so good! ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Two: Meet the Girls

Buttercup tried not laughing at the name even though she wasn't very happy knowing that her and her sisters were going to work with some random American guys. Bubbles on the other hand, became even more joyful about the idea. Out of the four, she was always the first to make new friends wherever they go. She was literally skipping off into the kitchen, to start prepping for dinner, her sisters following after.

Bunny didn't care that they had to work with another group like her sister Buttercup but unlike Bubbles, she wasn't about to get all friendly with them either. Sighing, she walked behind Blossom and began to wonder how she does it. How she was able to put up with them before she came into their life.

Walking in the kitchen, Bunny took note that her sisters were already handling dinner, leaving her to set the dinner table. Opening the cabinet, she took out what they were going to need and left towards the table.

Buttercup had just finished peeling, cutting and placing the potatoes in a big pot of water before cleaning up and leaning back on the counters, watching her sisters. Blossom was cutting up some vegetables and placing it inside a big bowl full of lettuce, ready for her to toss. Bubbles stood at the stove, slowly cooking the salmon, one for each of them. Sighing, the green sister walked over to help Blossom with the salad since it would take sometime for the water to start to boil, when Bubbles spoke up.

"I can't wait to see the other band. I'm sure it's going to be so much fun."

"You got to be freaking kidding me Bubs. You're actually _pleased _to be working with a bunch of guys?" Buttercup stopped chopping just for a moment.

"BC, that's Bubbles for you." Bunny defended her blue sister while Buttercup went back to her chopping. "Anyways we should start packing and head to bed early tonight but first, we should call Mom and Dad and let them now the good news."

Nodding her head in agreement, Blossom finished chopping the red peppers and poured it into the bowl, now containing some red onions, carrots, yellow and red peppers, along side with the lettuce. Handing the bowl to Bunny, she went to the house phone and dialed their parent's number.

Her sisters gathered around the island as she put the phone on speaker, listening to the phone ringing. The phone rang twice before an elderly, husky yet gentle male's voice came on to the speaker.

"Hi, Dad!" The four answered together. Before Bunny was born, they used to call him Professor.

"Is Mom home or is she out," Blossom asked, wanting to tell their parents at the same time.

_"Hello girls! No, your mother is out right now. I don't know when she'll be back. How have you been?"_

Bubbles began telling him what has gone on since they last called them, completely forgetting the reason why they called in the first place. After listening to Bubbles speak none stop, Bunny reminded her why they called. Squealing in surprise, Bubbles moved out the way for Blossom to tell him the good news.

Leaving nothing out, Blossom finished her news and received nothing but a silent end. Each began to worry as they waited for what might come. Hoping beyond hope, that he wouldn't over react. When the silence lasted even longer, each sister slowly backed away from the phone. Knowing what was coming.

_"WAAAAAHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BABY GIRLS ARE FINALLY LIVING OUT THEIR DREAMS! IT FEELS LIKE ONLY YESTERDAY WHEN I HELD YOU FOUR IN MY ARMS! I ALWAYS-"_

_"Get off the phone you big ninny!" _The sisters looked at each other, each holding back their laughter, as they heard their mom over the phone, scolding their dad, once again. It was still hard to believe that she used to teach kindergarten back in America. She was so sweet to her students but when it came to her husband, the girls would question if it were all an act. _"They are no longer little girls, you drama queen! When are you going to man up? I don't know why I even put up with you!"_

They faces paled when the sound of glass breaking and their father screaming bloody murder over the phone. How those two gotten married they would never know. After what felt like hours, the noise level dropped before their mom came back on.

_"Hello girls!" _A sweet, melody voice came on to the phone.

"Hi, Mom!" They each sang. As much as they feared the almost fifty-year-old women, they also loved her as well.

_"So what's this good news you wanted to tell me? I am terribly sorry that I wasn't here sooner though. I could have stop your Father from crying about you girls growing up again."_ She let out a loud sigh that wasn't uncommon. Whenever their mother started to apologize on the behalf of their father, she would release a puff of air, symbolizing the embarrassment he had caused her.

_"I wasn't crying!"_

_"Be quiet you! So help me, I'll make your next week a living hell! Do you understand?"_ A faint whisper of acknowledgment was heard as each of the girls' heart went out to their father.

"Anyways, we've been good Mom. You don't have to apologize about Dad though. We understand that we well always be his baby girls."

As always, Blossom tried to bail their dad out of another scolding. She shot Buttercup and Bunny a glare when she heard them betting on what their mother used this time to hit their father with. Each turning their heads and whistling a tune as innocently as possible. Rolling her pink eyes, she went back to the phone.

_"Yes, that may be but I can't help but think that this was my fault. If I weren't so kind to him when we first met, he wouldn't be such a pathetic wimp. Blossom honey, what is this good news that you wanted to tell me?" _Sighing, Blossom told her mother about the good news and hoped it would be the last time._ "__**The**__ Barney Mayor? You don't say. That's super girls! Nothing but the best for my angels, I say! I'm so proud of you! Now don't worry about your Father, he will be alright. Better let you go so you can get to packing and have plenty of rest for tomorrow. Make sure BC gets her eight hours of sleep, you know how she is if she doesn't. Oh and make sure Buns stay out of trouble!"_

Crossing their arms, both Buttercup and Bunny glared at the phone even though their mother could see them. Bubbles tried to hold back a giggle but found it impossible as it slip, causing her two sister's eyes landing on her.

_"Call us when you get there. We love you and have a safe trip but most of all have fun! Oh yes, we'll pick up your things first thing tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry I have my spare key! Bye sweeties! John! Say bye to our daughters!"_

_"Bye girls..."_

_"Stop your crying!"_

_"But Sandra-"_

_"THAT'S __**IT**__! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! HOW AM __**I**__ SUPPOST TO SLEEP IF __**YOU**__ ARE CRYING THROUGH OUT THE NIGHT! I SHOULD OF MA-"_

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! We love you too!" Blossom hung up the phone before their mother started going off again. As the sisters stared at each other, they started to laugh. Buttercup was holding her side as she tried to breathe. Blossom was gasping for air as she tried to speak. Bubbles was barely able to breathe as they laughed. Bunny was kneeling on the floor, holding her stomach as she started to gasp for air. Tears were starting to run down each of their faces.

After ten minutes of none stop laughing, Bubbles began slowly taking in a huge breath of air and slowly releasing. Only slight giggles would manage to slip out as she tried to control her laughter. "We gotta stop laughing or we might just die of laughter."

Nodding their heads, the rest slowly started to control their laughs, each slipping here and there. As Buttercup slowly stopped laughing, she smelled something in the air.

"Umm, Bubbles? Did you turn off the stove by any chance?"

"Of course I turn-" Her eyes grew wide as she realized she forgot to turn the burner off for the fish. "Oh no! My dinner! I burnt our dinner!"

She ran to the stove to only be greeted by four pieces of burnt salmon. Her eyes began to water as she looked at her sisters. Tears began to pour as she tried to apologize repeatedly. Blossom and Bunny ran to embrace her in a hug, trying to calm her down. Buttercup on the other hand, rolled her eyes as she walked to the phone and dialed Pizza Pino.

As the call was answer, she smiled, as Pete, the manager, knew whom it was. It wasn't like Bubbles was a bad cook; in fact, she was better than all them. The only problem is that she sometimes become sidetracked, burning the meal. Somehow, it became a routine, as she would ruin dinner twice every month. It didn't bother Buttercup, as long as she ate, she didn't care.

Ending the phone call, Buttercup turned back to her sisters. "Bubbles, stop your damn crying. I ordered pizza. It'll be here in thirty minutes."

"O-ok. I'll clean up my mess then." Bubbles turn back to her ruined meal as she began cleaning.

Blossom looked at Buttercup as she walked away from their sister. "The usual?"

"Yup. Pete has it down to the point we don't even have to order any more."

She walked over to the boiled pot of potatoes, drained out the steaming water and poured the now soft cut potatoes into a big mixing bowl. Grabbing some seasonings out of the cabinet, she walked over to the refrigerator, she grabbed out eggs, mayo and mustard. Putting the eggs in a smaller pot of water, she began to boil them.

After that was done, she drained the water, peeled the shells off, diced the hard-boil eggs and placed them into the bowl of potatoes. Adding the remaining ingredient, she mixed, placed a lid over the bowl and placed it inside the refrigerator.

"There. I made potato salad instead. Let me know when the pizza gets here." Buttercup told her sisters before heading towards her room. Half way, she stopped and faced her sisters. "Question, how does Mom have a spare house key to our apartments?"

All eyes soon fall on Bubbles when they heard her let out a yelp and dropped the dishes.

"Umm, funny story really." She chuckled nervously as she began to twist her shirt in her hands.

"Go on. We're waiting." Blossom spoke as both her, Buttercup and Bunny had their arms crossed, waiting for her to answer.

"Umm, you see...when you guys were umm...working and I had a day off...um, Mom came over and ehh took me to go get her...a...spare...key?" Her story came off as a question as she closed her eyes, waiting for her sisters to scream at her.

They agreed to _never_ let their parents get a spare key. They already knew that if their dad had one, he would spend most of his days hiding from his wife in their home, most likely going off about how big they are getting and how he feels like he is losing his baby girls. Never wanting to leave unless Mom comes over and drags him out by the legs with him screaming bloody murder about how she was going to kill him when they were alone.

Their mom, however, if she had a spare, she would start redecorating their entire home. Buying useless knickknacks that they didn't like or didn't need and neither of them had the heart to deny her gifts. They were sure she would also talk about how much of a child their father is. Or how she should have married Leo Levin. A family friend on their mother's side, who was a famous actor that her mother pushed her to marry but instead, their mother, married their father who was studying to become a scientist for NASA at the time.

"So, in other words, Mom took the opportunely and manage to get you to make her a key?" Bubbles looked down as Blossom talked. "It's fine. It's not like we were going to live here forever. Besides, I figured she'll manage to get a key sooner or later."

"Me, too." Buttercup shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Honestly, I'm surprise it took _this_ long for them to get one, much less use it." Bunny just nods in agreement and left towards her room.

Bubbles was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You guys aren't mad? I thought for sure you two will let me have it for giving in."

"Nah it wasn't like it was your fault. Besides, we all know how Mom can get when she doesn't get what she wants. Anyways, I'm going to go pack."

Blossom left her confused sister alone in the kitchen as her and Buttercup went towards their rooms as well. Closing the door to her room, she started to look under her bed. Smiling, she reached for her pink suitcase and placed it on top. She began to start packing up her clothes when she found a small dusty box on the top self of her closet. Not remembering what it contained, she sat on her bed before opening it.

Inside, there were old photographs of her childhood and things that she used to treasure. Looking through the pictures, she stopped on a certain one. Taken about four years ago, before her and family moved to France, she and her sisters had just turned sixteen, Bunny fourteen.

Her hair wasn't as long as it was now, it just came to her mid back and it didn't have her second color yet. She looked on how happy she was but then, the soft smile Blossom had dropped when her eyes stopped on a tall redhead male with a garment tint, his arm around her. Soon, her eyes started to glare at the picture with hatred and then sadness, as she remembered who he was.

He _used_ to be her best friend. They _used _to be an item. She even thought that they would be together forever, but times changed and she called it off. _He_ was there when someone hurt her. _He_ would make her laugh. _He_ broke their promise of so long ago. And it was _him_ that broke her heart to a million pieces. She wiped away a tear as she heard Buttercup at her door.

"Bloss, the pizza is here. Are you coming to eat?"

Looking over to her pink alarm clock, she saw it was already six thirty-seven. "Yeah. I'll be there in a second." Staring back at the picture, she ripped it in half but instead of throwing it away, she packed it up as well. Like a warrior with a scar, she wanted to remind herself how strong she has gotten since then. Unlike her sister Buttercup, she doesn't hate him but unlike Bubbles, she wasn't going to become friends too quickly with him. No, if she ever sees him again and if he wants to be friends, he is going to prove it to her first.

She was just happy that Bunny didn't have to endure what they did. Taking in a big breath of air, she opened her door and walked over to her sisters, thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Meet the Boys

**Thank you for the reviews: Garucca-Lover24 and Magical Blazze**

**Declaimer: I don't own **_The Powerpuff Girls_**. Do I have to say this in every chapter?**

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meet the Boys

Butch's mouth was too full to even argue the fact that it was a girl band they were going to have to work. _Don't females understand that a band is no place for a girl? It's like football. It's a man's job._ Butch thought as he bought his sandwich to his and Boris, however, didn't seem to mind that they would be working with chicks.

"So, we are working with some girls, cool. Well, I'm going to start packing. The sooner I get done, the less I have to worry about for tomorrow morning." Boomer slowly got up from the floor and headed towards his room.

"I'm with Boomer on that one." Boris took off up stairs to pack.

"What about you?" Brick looked at Butch who was still eating.

"I'll pack later but first, I'm going to bed. All this talking and eating has made me too damn tired." Wiping his mouth, Butch left to his room as well.

Sighing, Brick was left alone. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was only four and since someone needed to watch the house, he called their friend David. He ended up calling four times before he heard a very annoyed and out of breath male voice after the second ring.

_"What do you want? I was kinda in the middle of something."_

"Hey man, its Brick."

_"I know who it is Brick! I have caller ID!"_

"Love ya, too, Dav. Listen, before you continue on trying to bite my head off, I have a favor to ask you."

There was a long pause before David answered with loud huff. _"Sure, you name it."_

"Are you still looking for a bigger place for you and your family?"

_"Yeah, why?"_

Brick began to explain to David everything from the contract deal with Barney Mayor to the reason why he called him. Another long pause greeted Brick after he finished speaking. As he waited for his friend, Brick was also able to hear David's wife over the phone asking if he was okay but she stopped talking when her husband told her the possibility of owning their own home.

_"You mean it? You're not messing with me, right?"_

"Yeah I mean in it. I'll give you the address later."

_"Dude, that's great but how big is your house? I've never seen it nor have I ever been there."_

Brick laughed at his question and only told him that he had to wait until they came but insured him that the house was big enough for his family to have their own rooms. He told him how there well already be furniture, house been paid for and the only thing he had to pay was the common bills and whatever else they put in.

_"And you're sure that if everything goes well, it's mine?"_

"Yes. As soon as I know my brothers and I are good with this deal, I'll call my lawyer to get the deed of the house and put it under your name."

_"I can't wait to tell the kids! Thanks man! This is great news! Oh, congrats on the contract! Gotta go. Bye."_

"Wait! We leave first thing tomorrow morning, so do you think you can move in by than?"

_"Tomorrow?" _He stayed quiet for a moment while thinking about the quick move while talking to his wife about it. _"Yeah, I don't see why not. There's no school so the kids won't have to miss any lesson. All right then, tomorrow we are moving in! Bye!" A _dial tone soon followed as he hung up.

Brick was closing his cell when Boomer came up to him. "Who was that?"

"David. We need someone to watch the place so I told him and his family could come and stay here while we're gone. If everything works out, they can keep the house."

"I was thinking the same thing. We should tell Butch to at least clean his room so that which ever one of the kids takes his room, they could at least find the floor."

"Let's just hope, for our sake, he packs _all _of his dirty magazines or at least throws them away."

They turned around to see Boris walking in the room, smiling about his statement. Laughing, the three brothers walked up the stairs and entered Butch's room, to find him sleeping on his bed. Grabbing one of his magazines off the floor, Brick rolled it up and smacked him on his head.

"OW!" Butch jumped up, rubbing his head when he saw his brothers. "What the _hell _man! Why the freak did you hit me with the goddamn magazine?" This time Boomer whacks him across the head with another of his magazine.

"What the freak?"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain." Boomer spoke as Boris hit Butch across the head.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE HITTING ME! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Once again, he was hit on the head but from all three.

"Shut the hell up. We came in to tell you to clean up this pig stall of yours.

"Why?" Boris explained to Butch what was happening for tomorrow.

"So, you're telling me, I'm going to have one of his snot nose kids in _my _room? Like hell I'm going to let that happen!"

Before Butch knew it, he was swinging his arms in front of him, trying to block the attacks from his brothers. When he was smack in the face, he growled and threw his arms up in the air.

"Fine! I'll clean up my room before we have to leave tomorrow. What do we do with the rest of our clothes?"

Thinking, Boomer came up with a solution. They were most likely going to end up buying new clothes in London, he told them they could put whatever was left in the attic. In hopes, that David's kids might be able to wear them.

Agreeing, Butch kicked his brothers out of his room while grabbing his magazines out of their hands.

"Oh yeah," Brick screamed through Butch's door, "don't forget to either pack your dirty magazines or throw them away you perv!"

They started to laugh and they laughed harder when Butch threaten to stick his foot up their ass. After coming down, Boris signaled his brother's to be quiet as he faced their green brother's door.

"Hey, Butch?"

"What the _hell _do you want now?" Butch still didn't open his door but his brothers were sure they pushing their luck with every second they stood there.

"I was just wondering. How could you put your foot up our asses if there are three us?"

The three couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. Falling to the ground, they held their stomachs as tears ran down their face. Hearing Butch run to open his door, the three brothers ran towards their room, locking it behind them.

"YOU BETTER RUN! IF I SEE EITHER OF YOUR FACES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS!" Seconds later, Butch slammed his door shut.

_Ehh, he'll be back out when Boomer goes and makes dinner._ Brick went to his bed and lay down on his back. He turned his head to the right, to look at his red alarm clock. Four thirty. Sighing, he gets up and heads towards his closet. Opening the door, he looked on top of the shelf until he found his red suitcase and put it on his bed. He spent two hours packing his things. His shirts and pants went inside his suitcase and everything else he needed, he stuffed it into his black hiking backpack.

Anything he couldn't fit or didn't need was in a box labeled _'Brick's stuff'_. Opening the door, he was able to hear his brothers talking down stairs in the kitchen. _I knew he couldn't stay mad at us for long._

Since his room was on the right side of the hallway, he had to walk to all the other side to reach the attic. Once he got there, he pulled down the rope and climbed the steps. Placing his box down, he noticed another box that was dusty and worn out but he was able to still read the label, _'Blossom'_. Grabbing the box, he headed towards his room.

"Hey, Brick, dinner is ready! Are you coming down?" Boomer was yelling from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

"Should I make you a plate?"

"Yea! That would be great!"

Brick closed his door again and went to sit on his bed. Opening the box, he found gifts that she had given him and gifts that she had given back to him after she called it off. He looked through old photos until he stopped at a photo that was almost four-years old. They were both sixteen at the time. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close to him, while she rested her head on his arm. Her strawberry blonde hair was let down as it reached her mid back. He didn't even know what her second color was, since she left before turning eighteen. He stared at her rose quartz pink eyes and forgot how much he missed looking at them. This photo was taken a week before she moved and that was the last time he had seen her.

Falling back on his bed, he studied the picture of the _supposedly_ happy couple. Their parents didn't mind that they were dating, in fact, they were happy that they were. He grew up with her since the day they were born, _literally_. Their mothers were friends, so their families were always spending time together. It didn't help that both families ended up having triplets, making both mothers demanding that they should set up play dates every week. It became even more hectic when their mother's had their fourth child in the same year.

Growing up, they became best friends. He would kick the ass of any guy that made her cry; while she would pretend she was his girlfriend when a girl he didn't like wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't know when, but something changed and before he knew it, they _did _become an item. It wasn't long when their siblings started dating each other too, besides Boris and Bunny. They were twelve and didn't care for dating.

They were happy, she was happy, _he _was happy but he messed up. She was the perfect girlfriend but he was the idiot that didn't notice what he had until it was gone. He let out a sigh as memories from so long ago came back to him.

"At least I wasn't the _only _one that skewed up badly. Butch and Boomer messed up just as badly as I did. Wish I knew what I know _now,_ back then."

He remembered how it was a week before she was moving; something about her Dad getting a job offer outside of the United State that he couldn't refuse. Her and her sisters told him and his brothers a month before the big move. They figured since they were moving why not found someone else. They wouldn't have to break up with them and once they moved, they can just stay as friends. Long distance relationships never work out. It was the perfect plan to the worlds most jack asses of the year.

He was in his room making out with his new girlfriend, Berserk, when his door opened. Turning to see who it was, he saw Blossom standing there with a present for him. He was always the one that would beat up the person that made her cry and now, he was the one that made tears fall from her eyes.

Never had he seen her in such pain before that day. Hatred, confusion, sadness, betrayal were mixed together as she started to cry and her hands began to shake, but her eyes never left his own. To him, it felt like she was staring straight into his unforgiving soul, burning him from the inside out. Dropping her gift, she ran out his room, out of his house and out of his life. When his brothers came home that day, the same thing happened to them. As for Berserk, she dumped his sorry ass as soon as Blossom ran out. Apparently, she only went out with him because she knew he was with someone else.

He remember walking over to the broken gift and felt his heart-break. A picture frame that read _"Always together"_ and it had a picture of them, taken the summer before they started middle school. Both of their hair was press down to their skin after they and their siblings had a water fight as the two smiled at the camera, red in the face. That was also the day they promised they would always protect one another and never hurt each other. How young they were then. Yeah, to some, it sounded like a mindless promise but to them, it meant everything. How innocent and easy it was to make such a promise, and now, he had broken that promise. Never in his life had he felt so shitty until that day.

"Brick? Are you coming down? You've been up here for thirty minutes after you said you were coming to eat?" Boomer's voice at his door and knocking brought him back to reality.

"Ehh, yeah. I'm coming right now."

He hid the box under his bed, planning to put it back later, before he opened the door. Boomer's face bore a mask of confusion and worried when he saw Brick. His brother's eyes looked a little red and puffy as if he could have been crying this whole time. Boomer just couldn't figure out why though. He didn't remember anything going wrong early today, in fact, his brother was very happy and not an ounce of sadness were in his eyes. Now, there they were staring right at him clear as day that his strong and caring brother was indeed crying.

"What are you staring at Boom?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You look like you were crying." Brick touched his face as he felt some water trails down his cheek. He didn't even realize that he had cried the whole time.

"Oh. Nah I wasn't crying. I was yawing. All that packing made me tired. So I'm going to eat and then take a shower before going to bed."

"Alright, well you better hurry. If you want to have seconds, you should get there before Bottomless Pit finishes off his fifth plate. Boris had to fight him off to get just a second serving." Laughing the two went down stairs, hoping there was still some sort of food left.


	4. Road Trip (Girls pt1)

**Thank you for reviewing: Garucca-Lover24, Magical Blazze and guest**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but by own character. I don't even own the name of this airport.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Road Trip (Girls Pt 1)

Roissy-Charles de Gaulle Airport

10:25 AM

Wednesday, May 26

"Are we almost _there_," a whining Buttercup asked, pulling her neon green traveling case with her yellow and soft green backpack over her shoulder.

It wasn't even noon yet and she was up two hours _too _early. Her dark green hoodie pulled over her face with black sunglass; helped cover the bags under her eyes and nappy hair. "We've walked for _hours_! I want to go home and sleep! Plus, I'm hungry _too_! Can't we just stop for a second and eat while we're here, _please_?"

When they were getting ready to leave, Buttercup was still asleep, not knowing that the pick up car was coming around nine thirty. Her sisters tried every trick in the book to wake her up, from throwing cold water on her to even promising her that they were going to make chocolate pancakes. Nothing worked as they were greeted by the soft sound of her snoring.

Finally, with only five minutes to go, Blossom pulled off Buttercup's sheet, causing her to hit her head as she rolled off her warm bed. Buttercup jumped up and prepared herself to scream but was hit in the face with a pair of clothing by Blossom, yelling that she had five minutes to get ready before they had to go.

"Buttercup, please stop complaining already."

Blossom was slowly starting to lose her patience with her younger, whining, mopping sister. _For someone who claims to be the toughest out of us, she sure whines often,_ Blossom thought as she continued on walking; pulling her neon pink traveling case with her gold and red backpack was over her shoulder. "We _just_ got here. If you would have gotten up like you said you would, you could have eaten breakfast with us."

"But _Bloss_, you know that I'm not a morning person." Throwing her head back, Buttercup started to pout like a three-year-old. "You should have tried_ harder _on waking me _up_!"

"BC, we did," Bubbles said, walking alongside Buttercup. Like them, she too, was pulling her traveling case but in neon blue, with both the straps to her blue and white backpack over her shoulders.

"Sis even threw cold water on you and you still didn't get up." Bunny was on the other side of Buttercup. Unlike her sisters, she had her purple backpack strapped to the top of her neon purple traveling case as she pulled it along.

"I should have thrown you in the shower and turn it on cold. _That's _what I should have done." Blossom mumbled under her breath, unaware that her sister's were able to hear her.

"_Blossom_!" Bubbles wasn't really shock by Blossom's behavior. In fact, she would be more shock if her sister _didn't_ say something like that. Her older sisters always fought about something. "Be nice to our sister. We can't help it that Buttercup acts like a child when she up early in the morning."

"You're right, Bubbles. _We _can't help it but _she_ can." Blossom points their half awake sister, who by now was dragging her feet across the floor. "Egh! _Never mind_!" She took a deep breath before turning to the man behind the counter. "_Excusez-moi?"_

The elderly man replied in was a short plump old black man who seemed to be in his late 60's. Black framed glasses in front of his blue-green eyes, with grey hair that still had its royal purple tint.

Speaking in French, she told them who they were and that they wanted to receive their tickets. Nodding his head, he began to type in the information before smiling and asking for their passports. They placed their passports on the counter and waited for him to approve it. Smiling once again, the old man handed back the passports to Blossom, along with their tickets.

"Your flight shall be leaving in forty minutes. I hope you enjoy the flight."

Thanking him, Blossom grabs their things and hands them out to her sisters. "Here you go."

"Wow! First class! We've never been on first class before!" Bubbles beamed with excitement.

"He really went all out, didn't he? Well we better go before Sleeping Beauty here falls asleep standing up." Blossom grabs Buttercup's arm as she walks ahead, her blue and purple sister following her lead.

...***...

Twenty minutes later, the girls finally made it to the plane, to _both_ Blossom and Buttercup relief. Since they were sitting on the side of the plane, there were only two seats in every row. Buttercup and Bubbles sat next to each other, Blossom sat in the row in front by the window and Bunny sat in the row behind them on the side.

Buttercup was sleeping away when she felt something or someone hit her. Opening up her eyes, she glared at the object by her. Staring back was a Hispanic man who couldn't be more that seven feet tall. The man had no facial hair on his chisel face and his red magma hair with an icy blue tint was comb back, reaching the upper part of his neck.

She was sure that he'd be classified as a good-looking man, if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to give out an uneasy feeling. Subconsciously, Buttercup started too swift in her seat, not liking the way his eyes seemed to stare at her, even if she couldn't see them behind his dark sunglasses.

"My apologies my dear,

For I didn't see you here.

Such enchanting beauty that I see,

Sitting here right before me.

Are you the maiden from the night?

Sent to bring me to the light?"

His voice was deep, soothing and some how enchanting yet, it didn't seem to fit him. _Is he serious? This guy really rhymes? _ Buttercup's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open, as she looked at the man before her. The strange man's head jerked up as he noticed Bubbles staring at him; reaching for her hand, he places a kiss upon it. Looking into her eyes, he spoke once more.

"And yet, what's this?

Another maiden to bring me bliss?

With ivory skin and eyes so blue,

How can men not want you?

Might I have the pleasure of knowing,

The name of the maiden's hand I'm holding?"

Blushing, Bubbles took her hand away. "It's Bubbles Utonium," her voice was low from embarrassment but shaky from fear. As her eyes might the glaring eyes of Buttercup, she smiled sheepishly and turned her head to look out the window.

"I would bid thee farewell, Bubbles, my sweet.

But alas you, this here too, is my seat."

Before he took the empty seat by Blossom, who has been watching the whole scene, he noticed Bunny staring at him as well. His smile grew even wider.

"Once again, my eyes deceive me!

Not one nor two or even three

But four loving angels that are true,

By stars and heaven, who has sent you?

I see with another glance,

You four are sisters by any chance?"

They gave him no answer but watched as he still smiled at them before looking straight ahead when the plane began to leave.

...***...

"Man, this is awesome! I can't believe we're going to London!" Buttercup explained while fist pumping the air.

It has been an hour since their plane had taken off and the strange encounter with the Hispanic guy was put a side as he never spoke to them again. Strangely, though after the little chitchat with the man, she no longer felt tired. In fact, she wanted to get up and run around even though the plane has long gone been off the ground. Buttercup did push the urge aside though as soon as the stewards started to bring her food, relieving her from her hunger.

"I know! I can't wait to go shopping there. Though I can't help but wonder if the boys in the group are cute." Bubbles started to giggle, while Buttercup just shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe we are related. Isn't there _anything_ else that you think of _besides_ shopping and boys?"

"Of course silly! I think about what I'm going to wear for the following day, what kind of guy I want to impress, should I work out today or should I be a couch potato that day!" Bubbles' face shinned and her eyes took on a glaze look as she began to daydream about clothes and boys.

Buttercup once again, just stared at her sister. To her, she honestly believed that her younger sister had it easy in life at times. She never seemed to have to worry about growing up it seems because everyone would cater to her. Even though, the sisters knew that Bubbles was more than capable to do things on her own. A huff of air escaped from her mouth as Buttercup hung her head in defeat, all the while she thought of a different topic for them to talk about. Clearly, the two were getting _nowhere_ on this one.

"Hey, Bubbles."

"Yeah, BC?" She snapped at of her trance, wiping the side of her face from drooling.

"I feel sorry for Leader Girl right now."

"I hear ya." They turned around to see Bunny agreeing with them.

Normally they wouldn't care but he was just so bizarre when they first met him. From time to time, they would actually catch him staring at them and it wasn't as if he would glance from the corner of his eye. No, he would physically turn around and gaze directly at the three. It also didn't help that he would say things that didn't make any sense and he wouldn't say it because he would talk to them or tried too, he would just say something when everything became quiet. The sisters would ignore him but he still talk to them nevertheless.

"You guys do know I can hear you, right?" Blossom turned around as she spoke to her sisters, pulling down her sunglasses to look at them. "Don't worry about me. I mean come on, we're going to London to sign a contact with a famous music director _and _we're flying in first class. However, I don't know if the boys are cute. Besides, he seems to be sleeping anyways." She points to him as his head falls facing the aisle, lightly snoring.

"Good heavens." Bubbles let out a breath of relief. "That guy was starting to scary me."

"You know what scares me?" Buttercup glanced at her blue sister. "_You_ giving your name to a total stranger. Not only that but a creepy one as well. _That's_ what scares me. Girl what the hell is wrong with you? You don't just give your name to every person you see."

"He scared me. And he caught me off guard. I wasn't thinking. Besides, you have to give out your name when you meet a new friend, so there!" Bubbles stuck out her tongue at Buttercup and crossed her arms. As if that final act was to prove her point.

"You _never_ think. _That's _your problem. If you keep that up, some rapist is going to kidnap you and kill you when he's done." Buttercup could tell Bubbles was trying not to cry but her traitor tears weren't allowing it. A good and nice sister would have stop but Buttercup was neither of them. "And furthermore, not everyone can be your friend because not everyone is as nice as they try to pretend!"

"Well, that explains why you don't have any friends because you're not nice at all!" Bubbles had enough of her sister yelling at her. She broke down in tears and covered her face with her hands.

Blossom glared at her idiot of a sister while Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. Before Bunny could do anything, her pink and green sister started to fight. Between one sister crying and the other two fighting, she let out a long and flustered sigh. Looking up, she saw the weird man staring at them and try as she might, her sisters didn't hear her. "Can't you go a day without making her cry? Honestly, it's like it's your goal or something to make her cry."

Buttercup glared back at her now. She never puts up with Blossom's nagging and she wasn't about to put up with it now. "And _you_, Blossom, are a nagging b-"

"I say, I couldn't help but hear,

The four of you speaking so near."

Bunny's sisters jumped as they turned to stare at the strange man with her. They were so busy fighting that they didn't know he had woken up and turned to their direction.

"Now here's a riddle, just for you,

Solve for the answers true.

_ How is this plane and time,_

_ Walk along the same line?"_

With tears running freely down her face, Bubbles took a deep breath and some how answered the riddle without knowing she did. "How will the plane take us to the past?"

"Shhh, Bubbles." Buttercup put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Stop encouraging the weirdo," she whispered in her sister's ear, she couldn't shake this weird feeling from him. The man smiled as he heard the answer that he wanted.

"Good, good you answered rightly

But I'm afraid you mistook me slightly.

You four, not I, will go back in time.

Do you think you could make the clime?

When old friends and foes come to play,

Would you want them to go, or stay?

_Okay, this rhyming bit has to quit. Dammit! I just rhymed! Listening to him is a waste of time. There I go again. I have to stop before my head goes pop! _Growling just enough for herself to hear, Blossom looked up to the unwanted guest.

"Look, we don't know what you're talking about and we would like you to stop talking to us, right?" Blossom looked back at her sisters to agree with her. Bubbles and Bunny shook their heads but when Buttercup looked back up to answer, the man was gone.

"Hey, Bloss? Where did that guy go?"

Blossom's head snapped back to the direction where the man was sitting and sure enough, he wasn't there. "I'm not sure. He was here and then he just disappeared." They turned their heads around to see if they could find him.

"Whatever. Just as long as he doesn't come back, I'm fine. My head is spinning and thumbing from all his rhyming. Wake me up when we get there." Buttercup closed her eyes to fall asleep, dreaming about a young rebellious black, emerald-green tint haired man with emerald-green eyes that soon faded into a charming dark brown royal purple tint hair young man with grey eyes.

Blossom grabbed a book and began to read but for some reason she felt like she was staring in to a pair of garment red eyes that would change into a pair of grey-green ones before she blinked and re-looked at the page. She didn't see any eyes staring back at her, just pages filled with words. _Must be seeing things_,she thought as she went back to reading.

Bubbles stared out the window, watching the clouds go by when a picture of a cheerful young man with blonde, sapphire blue tint hair and sapphire blue eyes started to come to mind but changed into a down to earth young man with reddish-brown and honey orange tint hair and light blue eyes. Shaking her head, Bubbles looked back at the sky and smiled when she didn't see anything else but a clear, blue sky. _ Stupid mind is playing tricks on me again._ Her eyes slowly started to close as she too, began to fall asleep, her head resting in her right hand.

Bunny watched as her big sisters quieted down. Listening to her music, she wounded what they would do if she told them the truth. That she knew the band they were going to work with. That it was her and another's idea for them to work together. So their older siblings can finally be happy.

Sighing, Bunny went back to listening to her music. Wishing she could just tell them.

* * *

**Bunny is part of the reason they are flying to London! The mysterious guy that was on the plane with them won't be the last time they will see him. In fact, he makes an appearance in almost every chapter. But, I don't own him too lol this character belongs to one of my brothers and the little brat didn't give me a name so yeah…**

**Anyways, you know what to do! ~AR~**


	5. Road Trip (Girls pt2)

**Thank you to EpicPhoenixDeez, Garucca-Lover24, Magical Blazze and my guest reader for reviewing.**

**Sorry it took so long for another update but things happen at times. Anyways, I'm glad you guys like the rhyming because that character won't be leaving and all he does is rhymes. So much rhyming lol**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but by own character. I don't even own the name of this airport.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Road Trip (Girls Pt. 2)

London, United Kingdom

9:05 AM

London Heathrow Airport

After two hours of flying, the plane finally landed in London. The girls grabbed their suitcase and backpacks as quick as possible. They wanted to get out of the airport before they ran into the stranger in black. Heading towards the entrance, Buttercup pointed to a guy in a black suit with a black top hat holding a sign that read _'Utonium.'_ Smiling to each other, they walked towards the man with Blossom taking the lead.

"Hello Bubbles and sisters."

They girls stopped dead in their tracks. They knew that voice and they were hoping to never hear it again. Turning around, each of them looked up to the tall Hispanic that was on the plane with them.

"What do you want _now_?" As the oldest, Blossom stood in front of her sisters, glaring at the man. Buttercup was also so glaring but she growled as well while Bubbles hide behind her.

"The Past, you see, never stays there.

Hand and hand, the two makes the Future.

For Past and Present, works in a pair.

Even to the unfortunate creature.

So if you get the chance to change the past,

I know, how bizarre is that,

But would you change it and make it last?

Or would you leave it where it's at?

With that, I shall take me leave

But I warn you, this is not the end.

The world is small. All you have to do is believe

That we will meet again."

The unknown man turns around and walks towards the busy crowd and this time the girls saw him leave as he disappeared into the on coming crowd.

"I really hope we don't see that guy again." Blossom faces her sisters, beaming. "Anyways, who cares? We're almost there so let's go meet our driver." Once again, her and her sisters walked up to the driver.

"Hi, we are the Utonium sisters. This is Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny and I'm Blossom."

"Please to meet you madams. I'll be your driver for today. Allow me to carry your bags." He tilts his cap as he reached for their bags. With one under each of his arm and one in each hand, he gestured for them to follow him. When they got outside, there was a limo waiting for them. Opening the door, he waved them inside, closed the door after Bubbles and went to put their suitcase in the trunk before walking to the driver's side.

"OH MY GOSH! We are in a limo! Bloss can you believe it? First we flew in first class and now we are in the back of a limo!" Bubbles was jumping in her seat, reminding her sisters how much she hasn't changed since they were five. The memory of meeting a complete stranger that scared the life out of her was forgotten by the pure lighthearted experiences of being in a limo.

"Yeah I'm excited too." Blossom smiled while looking out the window.

"Um you guys? Have you ever thought about our friends, I mean our used to be friends, back in New York?"

"What are you mumbling about Buns?" Buttercup was confused on what she was trying to say but at the same time, she would rather listen to her sister babble than listen to Bubbles talk about clothes.

"I mean," she took a deep breath, "have you thought about the Jojo brothers?" Bunny waited for their answers as she watches each of their face expression. Bubbles's mouth was slightly open as her eyes widen in surprise as she heard their names. Buttercup's faces twisted in anger, glaring at her sister for even bring up their names. Blossom just looked at her as if she was trying to read Bunny's mind. "I know we don't talk about them but on the plane, after what that creep said. It just made me wonder and I thought you guys might be thinking about it too."

"For me it did." Blossom's eyes looked at Bubbles, who started to take in shaky breaths. "When I was looking out the window, Boomer came to mind but then, the vision turned into another man and I'm sure that I know who the other person was too but it was just too hazy to see _who_ it was."

"When I was reading, I saw Brick's eyes and then it changed to someone else's eyes." Both sisters looked at Buttercup, hoping or maybe even waiting for her to say that she had the same happen to her. Crossing her arms, she glared at them while growling as she spoke. "What are _you_ two looking at?"

"We just want to know if it happened to you as well. Bubbles and I both said that it happened to us."

"FINE! It happened to me too!" Her shoulders dropped in defeat as she explained what she saw. "It was a dream that started off with Butch but then, he changed into someone else and like Bubbles, I felt like I knew him from somewhere."

"I'm sure it was nothing though. Like I said, that creepy guy just got me thinking." Bunny smiled at them and return to listening to her music. Happy that Boris and her plain might actually work. And if it didn't, well, hopefully she can get out of the outcome alive.

"Well whatever the reason is, it's gone now. The car is slowing down so I guess we are here." Buttercup points outside as the car came to a stop. Thirty minutes had pass since they left the airport before the limo stopped in front of The Savoy Hotel. A bellboy came out to grab the girl's suitcase out of the trunk as the limo driver open the door. They each thanked him as they got out and faced the entrance.

"Please madams, follow me this way and I shall show you to your suite."

The sisters looked to see the bellboy waiting for them by the doors. A white young man who looked to be in his early twenty's, black hair with a teal tint and his eyes were a soft green color. As they followed him inside, they couldn't help but look around with stun faces. To their left, they saw a door leading to a café and on the right was the front desk. They looked up to the ceiling of the lobby and saw a chandelier with hundreds of diamonds hanging in the middle. The room shined a bright golden color with classic pictures from DaVinci, Raphael and other famous artist. The bellboy reached the elevator and moved aside for them to enter first. Reaching the last floor, the bellboy stops at room number 300 and unlocked the door. He steps aside, allowing them to walk in as he puts down their bags.

"I hope everything you find is to your liking. If you have any questions, please feel free to call the front desk. The kitchen is open twenty-four seven, so please, do not hesitate on calling room service. There shall be a limo waiting for you in 20 minutes to take you to your next location." With that, he left, leaving four very thrilled girls.

Bubbles squealed as she began looking around, loving every second and every little thing about it. By the front door, they stood directly in the living room, which had a big screen TV on the right, a three seat light brown couch in the middle with two white LazEboys on each side and a glass coffee table in the center. To the left of them was the kitchen/dinning room. A silver refrigerator was next to a long counter that had a microwave and dishwasher, sink and a stove on the other side of the counter. On the far right hand corner of the living room there was one door leading to the bathroom another leading to a bedroom and three doors on the left, also leading to a bedroom. Blossom leads the girls, suitcase in hand to the doors, each stopping in front of one door. Bubbles on the right, Blossom in the middle Buttercup on the left and Bunny taking the one on the other side. As each sister walked in, a smile grew on their face as they looked around in their master bedroom.

The rooms were the same, looking straight across from the entrance of the bedroom, a door lead to their own personal bathroom. To the right of that, was a closet that had two sliding doors with mirrors, a queen-size bed was in the middle with a night stand on the right, that had a lamp. Followed by a dresser with a mirror head. In front of the bed was another screen TV but not as big as the one in the living, with a DVD player and stereo.

Inside the bathroom was a white sink with golden knobs and a mirror that was surround half way by light bulbs, making the room very bright to look in. A round tub that seemed large enough for two placed at the end of the room. The design gave an illusion of it seeming as if it was inside the floor. There was also a white button next to the faucet for the tub that when push, bubbles would start to from. The toilet was placed in between the sink and tub with a tan rug around it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Dropping everything, Blossom, Buttercup and Bunny ran out of their room and into Bubbles's, where they found her jumping up and down in the middle of the room.

"This is the greatest day EVER!" As Bubbles was clapping her hands together and jumping around in a small circle, she immediately stopped as her eyes landed on her stunned sisters. "What are you doing in here? You should be getting ready to meet Barney Mayor! Go, get out!" She pushes them out of her room and shuts the door.

"I'm taking it, she likes it?" Buttercup looked at her sisters.

"I think so. Well, we better go get ready then." Blossom walks back to her room, the smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**The next two chapters will be about the boys trip to London and after which, the two groups will finally meet. How will Boris and Buuny's sibling react once they find out that the two plained this whole thing? You just have to keep on reading to find out. Thanks again for those who have reviewed and a special thanks to those who have Favorite and Followed this story. It really means a lot to me. ~AR~**


	6. Road Trip (Boys pt1)

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 and PandaGirl for reviewing!**

**PandaGirl - I found your review very funny when you mentioned how our initials are the same.**

**I love the boys trip. I based it off my four brothers on what would happen if they went on a road trip. Hope you guys like this chapter! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything not even the name to the airports. All I own is my characters.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Road Trip (Boys)

LaGuardia International Airport

6:25 AM

Wednesday, May 26

"I knew we had to leave early, but did it have to be _this _early? Couldn't we have taken a later flight? I mean, it's not even seven _o'clooock_! The _sun _is not even out yet!" Boomer was dragging behind his brothers with a blue and black backpack over his left shoulder and pulling his dark blue traveling case behind him. "I mean look at me!" He pointed to himself as he was wearing a dark blue and white plaid shirt, black pants and blue and white Converse. His dirty blonde hair was a wild mess while he had dark blue sunglasses to cover up the bags under his eyes. "I didn't even comb my hair, much less eat breakfast! I still have morning breath! This should be classified as abuse here! I should go and call CPS and report this, this abuse that I am receiving!"

"No, what should be classified as abuse is _me_ having to deal with _your_ damn bitching! Shit man! You're not a damn child! Your twenty years old! Start acting like your age and not your damn shoe size! If I have to hear you damn bitching throughout the whole flight, so help me, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Butch stopped and stood in front of his sorry excuse of a brother, as he began to scream at him. He was wearing a forest green beanie that had a small black skull on the right, black sunglasses that had green lightning on the frames, dark green shirt, baggy Levi jeans and black biker boots.

Instead of pulling his dark green traveling case, he was holding the handle with his right hand, while he had his black and green backpack over his left shoulder. "For your information, the sun is out! And _another_ thing if-" His stomach began to growl and he started to run up to Brick, leaving his other brother behind. "Brick, I'm _hungry_! I want to get something to eat!"

"How the _hell_ did I get stuck with you two for brothers? Is God _trying_ to punish me?" Brick had on a pair of black sunglasses, a red wife beater, loose fitted jeans, red Converse with his usual red baseball cap on backwards, covering his messy lot of a hair that he didn't even bother to pull back. Like Butch, he was carrying his dark red traveling case in his right hand while his black and red backpack thrown over his left shoulder.

"No dude, _I'm _the one being punished. Between having to see your ugly mug everyday, having to deal with this idiot everyday and listening to him complain everyday, I don't know which is worse." Boris pointed to each of his brothers, smiling like the Chester Cat. He left his hair in the same style he always had it in while he had his black sunglasses over his eyes. He had on an oversize dark purple sweater, khaki shorts and white Nike's with dark purple shoelaces. He was dragging both of his bags by strapping his dark purple bag on top of his traveling case.

Boomer finally caught up to them. Huffing and wheezing for air as he bends down, hands on his knees. "Hey...don't... make...fun of... your...self."

"_Riiight_. Look, we just have to get our tickets and go to the plane before it leaves. Now we can't do that if you two _dumbasses_ can't stop your yapping." Brick's left eye was starting to twitch as he sees Butch walk off to find something to eat and Boomer sitting down and falling asleep. _'Why do I even __**fuckin'**__ bother. It's like dealing with three-year olds!'_ Leaving them, he continued on walking to get their tickets with Boris. "Excuse me, sir? We like to get our tickets."

An old white man with no hair and dark brown eyes glared at him. "It's _may_ we get our tickets, _please_. Young people do not know how to respect their elders these days."

"I'm sorry sir for my rudeness. May we please get our tickets?"

Brick bore a smile when in reality he was grinding his teeth while he spoke to the man. He barely had the patience to deal with his brothers, now he had put up with this old man's crap. _'Someone up there is really trying to drive me insane.'_ Fearing that his life may be in danger, Boris backed up from his brother and waited from afar.

Giving the man the information, Brick waited for him to be down. While he waited, he looked to see what his brothers were doing. Boomer passed out on the chairs while Boris was unsuccessfully failing on trying to snag a hotdog from Butch. He couldn't help but smile a little. No matter what, they were still his younger brothers and the four were the only family they had left. If it meant that he had to deal with their stupidity for the rest of his life, Brick would surly do so. Hearing the old man's voice snapped Brick out of his trance. Giving him a signal that he heard him, Brick called for his brothers.

"Butch, wake up our brother. We need to show our passports before we can get our tickets." He shook his head as he saw Butch grab the seat Boomer was in and flipped it over. Boris somehow manages to get a hotdog as he handed the old man his passport.

"What the fuck was that for?" Boomer glaring at Butch; his chair was on top of him, making him look almost like a turtle.

"Shut the hell up. We need to give the old fart our passports so we can get our fuckin' tickets." Brick's eyes widen as he turned to look at the old man. If looks could kill, Brick would be six feet under. The elderly man was glaring daggers at him as if _he _was the one that insulted him and not Butch. Then again, family was over rated. _'Note to self: Kill Butch when we are alone.'_

Giving him an apologetic smile, Brick gave him the rest of the passports. The old man takes their passports and looks them over before returning to his computer. He takes four tickets from his right and hands it to Brick along side with their passports. "Here. Your plane leaves in twenty-five and please, _don't_ come back."

"Thank you." Before he gave his brothers their tickets and passports, he smacks Butch over the head.

"What the hell! What did I do _now_?" Butch was rubbing the top of his head while Boomer took a hotdog out the bag, not caring that Butch would most likely kill him for even looking at the bag.

"You're an idiot." As Brick hands them their things, he heads off in the directions towards their plane. "We gotta hurry. Plane leaves in twenty-five minutes."

One hour later, the boys are off in the air, listening to a snoring Boomer. They were sitting in the middle rows of first class, Boomer in the middle with Brick on the right, Butch on the left and Boris to the right of Brick.

With no one talking, Butch's mind started to wonder about a black hair beauty with bewitching jade green eyes. He tried not to think about her but for times like this, he couldn't help but wonder how she is or what she is doing. Is she happy now and if he could see her one more time, what would he say? If only he and his brothers didn't come up with that stupid idea, maybe things would have been different. Then again, it was _him_ that suggested the stupid idea in the first place. And, it was _him_ that made out with Brute, his other girlfriend, _near_ her favorite spot when she wants time to herself.

_'Why am I such a simpleton?'_ He chuckled slightly as he thought about what she would say if she ever heard him use a word like simpleton. Letting out a huge sigh, he mumbled her name: "Buttercup."

"Did you say something Butch?" Brick glanced at Butch.

"Uhh I said umm hell yeah!" He had to come up with a quick lie. "We're going to London, home of Rock~n~Roll! We're going to rule this fucking-"

"Butch!" Boomer was woken by his green brother's loud and obnoxious voice. He was having a peaceful dream about a blonde beauty with stunning aquamarine eyes that slowly began to change into a nightmare. What started out as him and her having fun and playing at a park turned to him being caught with Brat on a picnic. The blonde hair girl's eyes that were once happy and joyful was replaced with hate and anger. Tears fall freely down her face as she started to yell at him and said three words that crushed his soul. _I hate you_. He hadn't had that dream in a very long time and was grateful Butch had woken him up. All he needed now was to start mumbling Bubbles's name aloud in his sleep. "Calm down already! Everyone can hear you and now look! They are starting to stare in our direction!"

"I'm not making a damn scene! All I'm doing is talking to my brothers and you're telling me to be quiet! If anyone is making a scene here, it's _you _not _me_! I mean, I'm not the one that started screaming out of a dead sleep!" Butch threw his arms up as if it would help to explain himself. He felt grateful in a way for this argument with his brother. It would keep his mind away from thinking about her and it would keep Brick from asking any more questions. He didn't feel like his brother really bought that lie he came up with.

Boomer was about to say something but decided not to, clearly he wasn't going to win this agreement. _'What's the point? I'll end up looking like I am crazy if I continue this. But then again, who am I to miss a chance on messing with him? Plus, if I can get him to fight with me, I won't have to think about her.'_' He smirk an evil grin when he looked at his brother. "What's the matter? Didn't get enough before we left?"

"If _we_ weren't in a plane right now. I'd kill ya before ya even got the chance to _try_ to hit back." Butch jaw clamped tight as he glared at his brother. He had a handful of Boomer's shirt in his fist as he brought him close to his face. Sneering at his brother for even talking to him like that. He knew damn well that he hasn't been with anyone for four years after she left him. Now, when he secretly wanted to have a fight to get his mind off her, _he_ just had to say something that would remind him of her.

Boris watched the scene unfold before him. Part of him wanted to help his idiot, older bother Boomer but another part of him wanted to live too. Seeing that number two was the better choice, Boris turned his music up loud and hoped no one thought he was with them. Besides, Brick would stop them anyways.

As he listened to his music, he began to feel guilty once again. If only his brothers knew the real reason he posted their music over the internet, then maybe, just maybe they could forgive him. What would they think if they knew he was still talking to Bunny? That it was their idea to try to bring their older siblings together again. Closing his eyes, he began to wonder what the outcome would be. Did they do the right thing?

"Butch! Boomer! Shut the hell up already. You are _both _making a scene, all right. Now be quite and enjoy the ride already." Brick held back a laugh, glaring at his brothers as they mumbled sorry and face straight ahead.

"Hey Brick?"

"Yeah?" He turns to face Boomer as the other two listened in on the conversation.

"Do you think that the girls will like us?"

"You gotta be fucking kidding me? Man up Boomer. I can't believe you're my brother. You're such a wuss. Worrying if a bunch of girls would like us. I'm ashamed to call you my brother right now." Butch crosses his arms as he looked away from him, disgust written all over his face.

"Bro, don't be like that. You didn't mean that, did you?" Boomer was starting to fight off the tears that started to form in his eyes.

"I don't believe it! You're joking, right. You gotta be fucking joking! You're going to cry. You really _are_a wuss! What a pansy!"

_'And I have __**another**__ three hours to deal with this crap. It's going to be a long, __**long**__ four hours flight.'_ Brick closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax as he slowly drift sleep, the bickering of his brothers were soon replaced by a younger image of him and Blossom, laughing and playing before everything turned south.

* * *

**One more chapter to go and the bands well finally meet! Do you think Bunny and Boris's plan will work? You just have to keep on readin to find out! Please, don't forget to review! ~AR~**


	7. Road Trip (Boys Pt2)

**Thank you to Saori-chan, PandaGirl, Garucca-Lover24 and Magical Blazze for reviewing!**

**So, a minor mishap happened on the last update. For everyone that was wondering who Brash was, it was the orignal name I gave Boris when I wrote this story a year or two ago. I didn't like it so, I changed the name but I don't catch all of it. I changed it and reupdated the last chapter. **

**Hope you like this chapter and next chapter, they finally meet! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Road Trip (Boys Pt. 2)

London, United Kingdom

10:25 AM

London Heathrow Airport

"Finally, I was getting tired on that plane." Butch stretch out his arms while yawning. "So, where do go from here?"

"I don't know." Brick starts to look around and spots a male dressed in black with a black cap, holding a sign reading _'Jojo.'_ Smiling, he turns to his brothers, "Hey, looks like we got a ride waiting for us."

"Where?"

"Right th-Aaah!" Brick ran right into a tall Hispanic man who was seven feet tall with magma red hair with an icy blue tint. Wearing nothing but black and black shades, the brothers stood closer together looking at the stranger. The stranger moved his finger, asking them to step closer and for some unknown reason, they did. He looked around quickly, making sure no one could over hear them. As his eyes went back to the four men, he smiled.

"Please, good sirs don't be alarm.

As you can see I mean you no harm."

_'Oh lord! Is this guy kidding me! His is really going to start rhyming now!' _Butch hit his head with the palm of his hand; a headache was already starting up. He ignored the strange look Boomer gave him, slowly moving his hand down his face and glared at the man in front of them. _'Good God! He is still going!'_

"A task, you see, is set in motion!

Some can say it's as big as the ocean.

Alas, I see that it may be too great

For such people in your state.

The world you see is so big and blue.

But I have to ask, is this really true?

As he spoke, his eyes would glance from side to side with the Jojo brothers following his lead.

"For things we do in the Past,

Comes back, for a final hassle.

Now here's a riddle before you play.

A riddle to begin the day!

_How is it so, that just these two,_

_Father Time and a boomerang,_

_Are consider one and the same?_"

"What are you talking about? We don't even know you so I don't know why we are even bothering to listen to you." Brick stood in front of his brothers, not something he does very often but being the oldest, sometimes instinct takes over.

"Haha! Yet I do you see!

With does give me so much glee!

Now give me a minute, that's all I need.

For you're the Jojo brothers, it seems!

Friends and foes come and goes.

But given the choose, I suppose,

Would you take a second chance

And change the past in a single glance?

Enemy or friend?

What are we?

I say, we have to wait for the end.

But before I make my flee,

I'll say the riddle once again.

_How is it so, that just these two,_

_Father Time and a boomerang,_

_Are consider one and the same?_"

A cart with traveler's bags moved in between the brothers and the mysterious man. When it was gone, so was he. They looked around, trying to see if they could spot him but he had vanished out of thin air. As if, he was never there to begin with.

"Did you guys understand what the fuck he was talking about?" Butch looked around for a second time as both Boomer and Boris shook their heads. Brick didn't bother answering; instead, he just sat there and thought about what was said. It wasn't as if he knew _what_ that man was trying to say but it was almost as if he was hinting something to them.

"AAAAAHHHH! Stop! Stop!" Boomer was trying to get out of Butch's hold on him. The poor guy had his head in a head lock as Butch was punching him where ever his fist hit. Brick looked over to Boris to see if he knew what happened. All he got was a shrug and a head shaking 'no' from him.

"STOP MOVING YOU PANSY! I'M TRYING TO TOUGHEN YOU OUT!" Butch wasn't even flinching when Boomer would pull his hair, kick him or even punch him. "TAKE YOUR BEATTING LIKE A MAN ALREADY!"

"Let me go! Let me go!" He began to swinging like a mad man. Punching and hitting anything that came in his way. Even though, he was mostly hitting air.

Brick was standing in front of the two; head down with his eyes closed tightly while the right eye wouldn't stop twitching as he fought to keep himself from getting angry. A crowd began to from; some wanted to see what was going on while others were trying to record the event. Every person that stopped, every sound his brothers made, the hopelessness look from Boris, he found it that much difficult to stay calm, that much harder from making a bigger scene. It wasn't until someone said security were being called did he snap.

"THAT IS IT! I HAD _ENOUGH_ FROM YOU TWO!" Brick's voice echoed throughout the entire airport. He pulled his brother's apart as they tried not looking away. They knew they skewed up big time and with every second Brick glared at them, the smaller they felt. "I HAVE _HAD_ IT UP TOO HERE WITH YOU! THIS WHOLE FLIGHT, _YOU_ INSTAGTED A FIGHT!" He pointed at Boomer who just whimpered in response. "AND _YOU_ ARE DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR IT!" He shot Butch a death glare as he coward down in fear. "GRAB YOU FUCKIN' STUFF AND SHUT THE HELL UP! IF I HEAR ONE _WORD_ OUT OF EITHER OF YOUR MOUTH, SO HELP ME I'LL SEW THEM SHUT!"

Not a word passed their lips, quickly grabbed their things. Without warning, Brick walked closer to them, grabbed one ear from both of them and dragged them along with him. Boris quickly and quietly walking beside him. The crowd died down when they realized that the show was over and went on their merrily way. Brick, who wasn't caring that he was making an even bigger scene at this point, marched off towards the man with their name.

"We are the Jojo brothers. I'm Brick Jojo, that's Boris and these two morons'," he pulled them closer to the driver as he finally let go of their ears, "are Butch and Boomer. Please, excuse their behavior right now."

"Uhh, I will be your driver today. Please allow me to carry your bags." He reached for each suitcase before he led them to the waiting limo.

"Oww. My ear hurts really badly." Boomer was rubbing his left ear as they sat in the limo. "Did you have to pull that hard?" He quieted down as his red brother gave him another death glare.

"Your ear wouldn't be hurting if you two were not causing a scene." He started to dig through an ice chest on his right. There was nothing but soda and the day he was having, he was hoping for a can of beer. Giving up, he took two Coke's, gave one to Boris and started to drink the other.

"Hey can you pass me a drink?" Butch had very little time to react as Brick threw a can of soda at his head. "I don't like Root Beer. Is there any O-. You know what; I seem to like Root Beer, never mind." He waved his hand in front of him as he put on a childish face. He decided not to aggravate his older brother any more than he has already.

The rest of the ride was in silence as they waited for the limo to stop. Thirty minutes later, they were in front of The Savoy Hotel and soon led to room 305, their new home.

"Well, we have twenty minutes before we have to leave. Might as well get ready." Brick started to head to one of the four rooms, pushing the airport scene far from his mind, as his brothers followed his lead.


	8. Meet the Mayor

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Garucca-Lover24, Kyogan-Saori and PandaGirl for reviewing!**

**So, I lied it seems. I missed counted the chapters and the girls and boys see each other in the next chapter but they don't speak to one another until the following chapter. So, yeah...**

**At least the Mayor is in this chapter though! That counts for something? Right? Anyone? Anyone? I'll just stop talking now...~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and the idea.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Meeting the Mayor

"This feels so weird. We left home at ten in the morning and now it's ten again! It's like we flew here in seconds! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to us! I'm _so_ excited right now that I want to scream!" Calming down from her joyful moment, Bubbles thought of something. "Guess that guy on the plane was right; we did go back in time!"

She was laughing at herself while her and her sisters were once again, riding in the back of a limo. They were on there way to see Barney Mayor in person. Before the limo came to pick them up, Bubbles decided to pack a change of clothes, just in case if he wanted them to sing for him, they could at least look the part, was her reason when they asked her. Bubbles looked around to see that both Blossom and Buttercup were digging inside the limo's icebox. Each wearing a satisfied face once they found what they were looking for, Dr. Pepper for Buttercup and Pepsi for Blossom.

Pouting, Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest and whined to her sisters. "Weren't you guys listening to me at _all_? And where's my drink?" She let out a yelp as she quickly caught a can of Sprite, thrown at her by Buttercup.

"Of course we heard you Bubbles! And don't talk about or bring up that guy again, _please_? Furthermore, can you calm down as well? I don't need you to start talking in some foreign language again. I feel like every time you do, you're making fun of because _I'm _the only one that _doesn't_ understand at all!"

"BC, you know darn well that it's not our fault if you didn't want to learn. I'm surprise that you even bother to learn French." Bunny was sitting next to Blossom on the right side of the limo while Bubbles was sitting next to the driver's window and Buttercup was lying down on the left side, drinking her soda.

"Don't _start_ with me! I never wanted to learn any ways. I had no choice when we moved to Paris. It was either learn French or be the only idiot that didn't know or understood the language she lived in."

_"Hor auf zu."_ Bubbles crossed her arms, looking at her older sister's fight.

"_SEE_!" Buttercup points her arm at Bubbles direction with her eyes wide and staring at their purple sister. "There she goes again! I'm sure she speaking German this time. Last time it was Japanese, then Spanish, then Chinese, then Italian and now it's German!"

"At least you can tell the difference between the languages but your right," Blossom faced her blue sister, "she really does need to _stop complaining_."

Blossom started to laugh along side Bubbles and Bunny, while Buttercup who was clearly not amused, glared at them both. Throwing her arms in the air, Buttercup rolled over on the set, her back facing them.

Slowly leaning close to her sister, Bubbles started to play with Buttercup's hair as she learned her lips close to her sister's ear. "Hey there Mr. Grumpy Gills."

Buttercup's eyes shot open, out of every movie line she had to pick, it had to be the one that irks her the most. "Bloss, may you _please _tell her to stop!"

Blossom was having too much fun laughing at on how the scene had switch. Finally relaxing she looked at Bubbles. "Bubbles leave BC alone."

"Awww. But Bloss I was having so much fun."

"That may be the case but you need to leave your sister alone."

"Fine."

Shaking her head, Bunny looked at the window and beamed. Pointing out, she informed her sisters that they were finally here. The limo pulled up to a huge building that looked as if it was built out of glass. Around the campus, were grass, trees and by the main doors, there were some stairs and on the sides they saw flowers of all colors. At the bottom of the stairs, they saw a huge sign that read:

**Music Incorporated**

**Where are motto is, we bring nothing but the BEST.**

**121 E. St. Jame's**

Standing at the bottom of the stairs as well, was a woman who looked to be in her 30's. Getting out, they walked towards her.

"Welcome." Her voice was calm and soothing to the girls. In a way, it almost reminded them of their father. "I assume you four are the PowerPuff Girls?" The woman's long flowing red hair reached her waist, as part of it covered her face. The bright yellow under hair was visible for all to see. Her outfit was a red dress suit, tan tights and black low heels. "I'm Ms Bellum. I'm Mr. Mayor's assistance." She gave them a dazzling smile.

"Hi. I'm Blossom Utonium and these are my sisters, Buttercup, Bubbles and Bunny Utonium. Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine girls. Now may you please follow me? Mr. Mayor is in his workroom, waiting for you. Might I add, you four must be very talented for your age. Mr. Mayor has never asked for such young singers like yourself."

She starts to head towards the building and the girls followed, each of them had a feeling of pride from Ms Bellum's complement. After taking the elevator to the tenth floor, they got out and walked into a white room with only one set of black double doors leading to one room. She opened the door and directed them inside.

"Mr. Mayor, the girls are here." With that, she turns and leaves them alone, facing a desk with the back of a chair facing them.

The room wasn't as big as they thought it would be. A deep brown office room with an eight-foot ceiling, bookshelf on the left and record deals plastered on the right of the wall. On the right of the desk was a huge plant where as the desk itself, was in front of a huge window that looked towards the out skirt of town. Quickly moving their eyes forward as the chair turned around, each unknowing held their breath, they faced Barney Mayor himself.

The man looked to be in his late 60's maybe early 70's, black eyes with a monocle over his right eye. Bald on the scalp, a small black hat placed on the top while pure white hair grew around the sides with a golden tint, his thick white mustache was the same. Smiling, he got up showing them that he couldn't be any more than three feet and walked towards them.

"Aww... You four must be the PowderPuff Girls. Now don't tell me," he looked at Blossom ignoring when she corrected him on their band name, "You must be Blossom Aurora Utonium, the oldest; Buttercup Diana Utonium, the middle child; Bubbles Laverne Utonium, the youngest out of the triplets and you are Bunny Urania Utonium, youngest."

Clapping his hands together, he beamed like a little child no older than five. "I'm honored to finally meet you and I must say you ladies have such a bewitching beauty about you. I'm sure you each have a line of young men just dying to want to meet you. Anyways, back to business, when a friend of mine sent me a demo of one of your songs, I knew I must send for you. Please sit, so we may talk."

His feet glided across the floor as he walked back to his chair before he gestured for them to sit. They walked to four armchairs and sat down; Bubbles on the right, Blossom and Bunny in the middle and Buttercup on the left.

"Please Mr. Mayor-" Blossom began to speak when he cut her off with his hand.

"Please friends, call me Barney. After all, we will be working together for quite sometime."

"Barney. My sisters and I should be the ones thanking you. We are honored to be able to work alongside one of the greatest music directors of all times." Blossom stated, while trying to stay calm. Hearing that Barney Mayor wanted to see them and actually talking to him were two completely different things and she was fully aware on how nerves she really was.

"Many thanks but it is in deed your music that brought you here. From what I hear, you are very well-known in Paris and even outside it, no. Now enough talk. I shall like to hear you sing for me in person. Now, follow me please. Aww yes, before I forget, don't worry about the boys. I've been informed that their plane should be arriving very soon. They shall be here, let's say, in no more than one hour."

For the first time after arriving and meeting Barney Mayor in person, Bubbles spoke up. "Umm Mayor, before we sing. Do you mind if my sisters and I dress up in our costumes. If you have to hear us sing, we would like to look the part."

Mayor stood in thought, thinking about her question. While waiting Blossom and Buttercup gave Bubbles an annoying glance with she in return, didn't know why.

Faintly smiling to himself, Mayor turned to them. "Splendid idea! Very smashing! Yes, I like that idea. I shall have someone take you to the dressing room and bring you back to the recording center."


	9. Do I Know You

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24, PandaGirl, Guest and Maigacl Blazze for reviewing!**

**Guest - I love that song by the way but I already have a song picked out for them to sing. Thank you though. I think I might just use that song for later in the story.**

**YES! They meet but they will only see each other and the next chapter is when they speak. Enjoy! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything or the song that is used in this chapter. I just own my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Do I Know You

Music Inc., 11:21 a.m.

Recording Center

"Alright fellas, you got here just in time. The girls will be singing momentarily and I would like it if you would sing after them." Mayor was now talking to the RowdyRuff Boys, who arrived moments ago.

"Cool. But from what you said, they have been here for at least an hour. So why are they just _now_ singing?" Butch couldn't help but be curious on why it took so long for them to sing.

"Right, they wanted to dress up and look the part as they do in concert. I didn't think it was a bad idea at all. I want them to be comfortable when they sing, that way, I may receive _all_ of their talent. If you want, you may change too."

"No we ain't no girls." Butch huff as he became offended by the affair.

Mayor smiled at them and began spinning in his chair squealing with joy. The boys just watched and wonder on how this person became famous in the first place. After finally stopping, Mayor leaned on the counter giggling still from his short fun. As if he remembered where he was, he cleared his throat and spoke through speakers.

"Are you girls ready?"

"We were born ready." Even though Mayor knew who it was, The RowdyRuff thought the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Shaking it off, they continued on waiting to see the other group.

Nodding, Mayor faces the RowdyRuff Boys one more time. "Gentlemen, I like you to meet the PowerPuff Girls." Turning the screen on, the boys started at three stunning girls that walked the earth.

Butch was dumbstruck and he wouldn't stop staring. There standing not even five feet in front of him was a goddess. _'Wait a goddess? Did I really just say goddess? Dammit! I'm turning into Boomer now! Wait, why does it feel like I know her any how?'_ Never taking his eyes off her, he began to study her profile.

Her pixie raven black hair with jade bangs, framed her face, as she had it spiked up. Her jade shirt was cut and tied on the sides, reviling fish net like undershirt that covered her stomach and the sleeves ending at her wrist, were on the right, she had a black silk ribbon tied; black skinny jeans that was ripped on the right but cut extremely short on the left; while long forest green boots reached her knees. His eyes traveled back to her face, she was wearing dark purple lipstick, black eye shadow and a small dark green star was under her left eye. When he finally saw her eyes, he didn't have the will power to look away. For they were the most beautiful shade of jade green he has ever seen.

Boomer, who would of loved to remember this moment, seeing Butch drool over a girl, was to busy drooling over one himself. He was in a trance, staring at the girl in the middle. She to him was by far, the most beautiful one at of the three.

Her hair was a wonderful shade of golden blonde with aquamarine streaks, it was curled and left down as it went half way down her back, her bangs pulled down to the left. _'How Aphrodite's beauty could not even match hers. She looks like she was an angel that fall from heaven. Wait Boomer old boy, that sounded way too cheesy, even for you.'_ Her baby blue dress fall until it almost reached the floor, making it seem as if she could glade across. It only had one strap on the left and it hugged her figure when it reached her waist, where it loosen but not by much. The only other color she had on was the white silk ribbon that was tied around her waist and the white open toe heels she wear. Boomer's eyes traveled back to her face, absorbing every ounce of her beauty. Sparking blue mixed with white eye shadow, soft pink lipstick and a small white heart under her left eye. He wondered if he knew her, as he looked into her aquamarine blue eyes.

Brick was studying his brothers as he raised an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with them. His question answered as he felt his heart beat stop when he stared at the girl standing on the right.

He noticed how her long strawberry blonde hair that had a shade of rose quartz pink on the right was in a French braid and fall over her right shoulder, where as her bangs flew freely above her eyebrows. A sleeve less hot pink shirt that was tight on top but loosen towards the bottom as it reached just past her stomach. A pair of golden sleeves was attached to her middle finger and hugged her arm until it stopped half way up. Grey skinny jeans with a golden belt around her waist and hot pink boots that ended halfway up her calf. Moving his eyes back to her face, he saw that she had a red silk ribbon tied around her neck. Reaching her face, she had red lipstick, yellow eye shadow with a hint of pink and a small pink flower under her left eye. He felt himself blush as he gazed into her rose quartz pink eyes. _'She has pink eyes! There is only one person that I know with pink eyes! It couldn't be, could it?'_

Boris smiled as he watched his brothers stare at Utonium sisters. He wondered if Brick recognized Blossom on the account, she was the only person he knew with soft pink eyes. Growing bored at watching his brothers drooling; he looked at Bunny and smiled. Her hair pulled into a high ponytail with a few strands placed in front. He took notice that she now had lavender purple at the tips of her hair. She had on a dark purple tank top and a pair of dark green mini shorts with dark purple knee-high Converse heels. Like Buttercup, she had a dark purple ribbon tied on her left wrist. Her make was simple, black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss with a light purple bunny under her left eye.

He had to admit to himself, Bunny had blossomed into a beautiful young women since they last seen one another.

...***...

Before Mayor asked them if they were ready to sing, the girls were able hear the conversation that he was having with the boys and soon figured out who they were. At first, they didn't want to believe it, but as they kept listening, they became positive that is was no one else but the Jojo brothers.

"Is that Boomer and his brothers?" Bubbles was completely shock to hear them. "How can this be? We were just talking about them not to long ago!"

"Bubbles, keep your voice down well ya? We don't know if they can hear us." Buttercup was keeping her voice low; clearly, she wasn't excited to hear them. "What are we going to do Bloss? If it _is_ really them, what should we do? _Pretend_ not to know them?" The hatred in her voice became greater with each word.

Bunny acted quickly. She needed to pull this off or else, hers and Boris's plan would be for nothing. "Everyone calm down. We can't so anything about this but what we can do is just act polite. Maybe they won't recognize us."

"What if I _don't _want to be polite with them?" Buttercup glared at her sister with her arms cross.

"Then we can kiss this deal good-bye." Blossom spoke. "Look, girls we don't have a choice, Mayor is in there as well. Be rude to them when he or anyone else that works for him is gone. Is that fair enough?" She looked at her medieval sister.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now lastly, I have a plan." Bunny smiled as her sisters listened to what she had to say.

...***...

When the screen turned on, Blossom tried not to laugh at Brick as he stared at her with an agape look. Her and her sisters started to play the song Bunny picked. At the last-minute, Bunny switched spots with her. Leaving her with the mic, Bunny with the bass while Buttercup was on guitar and Bubbles on drums. Each of them slowly getting into the music as their que came in.

"Oh, how about around of applause? Yeah standing ovation? Ooh yeah. Yeah yeah." The sisters sang the intro in perfect harmony before Blossom took the lead and rest following with back up. Blossom stared at Brick, never breaking eye contact.

"You look so dumb right now, standing outside my house. Trying to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry. Please, just cut it out. Don't tell me you sorry 'cause you're not. And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught."

As the course came in, the four sang together, pouring their feelings into the song. "But you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time go, curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow."

As much as she hated to cry in front of people, Buttercup didn't feel the need to stop herself from crying as she sang the next verse. "Grab your clothes and get gone. You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on. Talking 'bout, 'Girl I love you', 'You're the one.' This just looks like a rerun. Please, what else is on? Don't tell me you sorry 'cause you're not. And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught."

The sisters sang together again. "But you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time go, curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow."

Bubbles had the last verse and she made it so powerful, that she made Mayor cry of joy. "Oh, and the award for best liar goes to you. For making me believe that, you could be, faithful to me. Let's hear your speech out. How about around of applause? A standing ovation."

At which the girls started to clap as they came close to finishing the song. Taking the last part, Bunny finished off the song. Sending shivers down everyone's back with her powerful voice. "But you put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time go, curtain's finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow. But it's over now."

Looking and smiling at one another, they waited to hear what Mayor had to say to them.

"Brova girls! Brova! That was splendid, very splendid. I was able to hear your emotions in the song. Each of you has such beautiful and powerful voices that I felt as if I was in heaven. Never have I heard such beauty with such a marvelous mix of harmony and melody. It was breath-taking. Very, very beautiful." Mayor continued ranting about how wonderful the girls sounded as the boys started to talk to one another.


	10. A 'Warm' Greeting

**Thank you to** **Garucca-Lover24, PandaGirl, Kyogan-Saori and Magical Blazze for reviewing!**

**You have no idea how weird it is to call the Mayor, Barney than just plain Mayor. Thanks to everyone that has favorite and followed the story, just leave a review every now and then so I know your still reading.**

**As for Bubbles playing the drums in her long dress, it's not that hard really. Behind the drums, there's a button that the drummer uses when they want to hit the bottom drum. All they do is step on it and a stick hits the drum. Yeah, I was worried at first but when I asked a friend that plays the drums, she said it was possible.**

**Unless, she was lying to me...~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own the song or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A "Warm" Greeting

The RowdyRuff Boys couldn't shake off the feeling that the girls somehow were singing to them. The moment of truth was nearing and Boris only hoped his brothers didn't do anything stupid. For this to work, the group needed to be civil with one another.

"Girls, come out here and meet the other group." Barney's voice brought them back to reality as they saw the girls walk out. "RowdyRuff Boys meet Blossom Aurora, Buttercup Diana, Bubbles Laverne and Bunny Urania Utonium, as known as The PowerPuff Girls. Girls, meet Brick Anatole, Butch Douglas, Boomer Silvanus and Boris Leon Jojo. They are The RowdyRuff Boys."

Barney didn't notice the exchange glances that they gave each other. Boomer looked at the Bubbles with a sheepish grin who in return just looked away. Butch and Buttercup both glared at one another, daring the other to look away. Brick smirked at Blossom as she just sneered at him. While Bunny and Boris both gave each other an apologetic grin.

"It's so nice to _meet_ you." Blossom put her hand out to shake Brick and as he went to grab, she tighten her grip to the point he started to wince. "I'm _sure _my sisters _feel_ the same. Don't you girls?"

"Of course. I've wanted to know who we would be working with." Buttercup and Butch were shaking hands, neither of them letting go as they each tighten their grip.

"Yes. It's _nice _to meet you." Bubbles's voice was ice-cold as she spoke towards Boomer, barely shaking his hand before she quickly let go.

As for the purples, they just quickly shook hands. No one noticing the note Boris passed to Bunny as she placed it inside her front pocket. Planning to read what it held inside later when her sisters were not around.

"Now ladies, please take a sit. Gentlemen, please make your way to the recording room and let us know when your ready."

Barney clapped his hands together, giggling and jumping for joy. The eight just stared at the little man before them, dumbstruck once again. Clearing his throat, Brick slowly walked inside, followed by his brothers. As Butch closed the door behind them, he looked at his older brother. "What the fuck do we do now? I say, from that song and _how_ they were talking to us, they remember us and they don't want anything to do with us."

"Butch stop being a baby and listen up," Boris chimed. "I got the perfect song to fix this mess."

Not waiting for a reply, Boris began explaining his plain to his older brothers.

...***...

_'Damn him! He should burn in Hell! Now I'm really not looking forward to working with the group. Stupid, hot looking jerk. Wait, did I say he was hot? I meant to say he is an asshole!'_

Buttercup was trying not to look at Butch but she was finding herself staring at him every second. He no longer was that little boy she once remembered but now, he became a young man and he was the only one that actually had a full set of facial hair. His spiky midnight black hair with an emerald-green tint, his dark green shirt that had a snug fit on him, black baggie Levi jeans and black biker boots but it was eyes that had her in a trance.

She couldn't stop looking at his emerald eyes and it wasn't just his eyes, it was what she saw in them. It no longer had _'I hate the world'_ look but it became softer. Every time she would look in his eyes, her heart would stop and her face would blush. Screaming in her mind on how much she hated him still, Buttercup once again, tried looking away.

_'Wow, he still looks the same, just four years older. To bad, the feelings are still there. I really thought I was over him. I didn't want to be cruel when we spoke but part of me couldn't help it. He doesn't deserve for me to talk to him sweetly.'_'

Bubbles was trying to not cry, at least not in front of the guys. She didn't want Boomer thinking she still had some kind of feelings for him because really, she would be crying for sounding so mean to him. He still had that baby face look to him and because of that, he looked a lot younger than he really was. His dirty blonde hair with a sapphire tint was in the same style as she remembered it, combed to the left. Dark blue shirt, black shorts, dark blue socks with black and blue Converse. She some how couldn't stop staring at him.

She didn't notice that she let out a soft sigh as she looked into his sapphire eyes, thinking how those eyes were still beautiful to her.

_'Pssh. I see he is still wearing that warn-out red hat of his. What was it about him that made me so attractive to him? Why do I care anyways, what we had is over and I moved on.'_'

If only she could stop herself from looking at him.

She took note, as she was able to see how muscular he was in the red wife beater, faded Levi jeans that shagged just a tad and how cute he looked in red Converse. His hair was still amber with a garment tint and pulled back into a sloppy low pony tail, with his red cap on backwards some how showed how much older he became but at the same time, it still gave out that boyish look. _'I bet it's covering up that mop of hair he has.'_ She notice that like Butch, his jaw line became more squared like as well before she looked into his garment red eyes and just as quickly she saw a hint of regret, it was gone before she looked away. Cursing to herself, Blossom felt her cheeks turn a little red while wondering what he was planning.

Bunny watched her sisters glaring and somewhat drooling over their ex's. A smirk crawled on her face as their plan started to unfold. Everything was going smoothly and as long as nothing gets in the way, everything would work out fine.

Glancing at Boris, she couldn't help but wonder when he got good-looking. He still had somewhat of a baby face but other than that, he had grown into a fine young man. His hair ways in the same style she remembered, left alone while falling in his face. The over-size dark purple sweater, khaki shorts and white Nike's with dark purple shoelaces made him even cuter if that was possible. Shaking her heads of such thoughts, Bunny regained control and waited for them to begin.

...***...

Butch was on the guitar, Boomer was on bass, and Boris was on drums while Brick was on the piano. All waiting for their que while never taking their eyes off the girls.

"I've never known a girl like you before." A weird tune was played by Brick, which almost sounded like a person was talking jibberers.

"Now just like in a song from days of yore." Boomer looked at a blushing Bubbles, as he continued to sing with his brothers, happy that she was showing some kind of interest.

"Here you come a knockin', knockin' on my door. And I've never met a girl like you before." Butch was disappointed that Buttercup wasn't looking at him but that didn't stop him from singing the song.

"You give me just a taste so I want more. Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw." Brick smirk quickly when he caught Blossom smiling at him before she realized what she was doing.

"Cos now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor. And I've never known a girl like you before." Giving her a quick wink that not even her sisters saw, Boris went back to his drumming as he waited for their que again.

"You've made me acknowledge the devil in me. I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically. Hope that I'm talking medically. Know that I'm talkin' about the way I feel. And I've never known a girl like you before. Never, never, never, never, never known a girl like you before." They joined for the last time; each of them never took their eyes off the girls.

"This old town's changed so much. Don't feel like I belong. Too many protest singers not enough protest songs. And now you've come along. Yes you've come along. And I've never met a girl like you before."

Finishing the song, they waited for Barney to speak.

"Yes, I see why you had trouble to get your name out there. Even though, it was marvelous, don't get me wrong. You boys have a wonderful voice. I was able to relive the moments when I started to fall in love with my wife."

He slowly began to have a far off gaze look in his eyes as he began to think about his wife. Butch, who was starting to freak out on Barney's face expression cough a little to snap him out of it. Shaking his head, Barney smiled back at them. "Anyways, gentlemen, madams, please follow me. I have something's that I must discuss with you in my office." He turns and heads out of the room.

Watching him leave, the girls didn't notice that The RowdyRuff Boys were standing right behind them. It wasn't until they heard Butch screaming in pain after Buttercup flipped him over and held one of his arms behind his back.

Looking over, the sisters took care to see that their hotheaded, green sister looked like she was about to rip his arm of. Even though she didn't really want too, Blossom went over and managed to pull her from him. Glaring at Brick, she spoke with such venom, that the boys were taken somewhat back.

"If you don't to be missing one less band member, I suggest you keep him in check." She pointed to Butch as he rubbed his now sore arm. "Just do us a favor and leave us _alone_. Come on girls, let's not keep Barney waiting." She heads out the door with her sisters close behind.

"They'll come around. They just don't know it yet." Brick crossed his arms as he watched Blossom leave the room. He was finally able to she her after four years had he wasn't about to let Blossom walk out of his life again.

"Umm Brick?" He stares at a very confused Boomer.

"What?"

"If Barney left and so did the girls and we never been to his office, how are we going to get there?"

_'Shirt.'_ He looked at his brothers then the door then back again before they broke into a run. "Blossom! WAIT! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET TO HIS OFFICE!"


	11. The Catch

**Thank you to PPGxRRBLOVER (Guest), ppgxrrblover8262, Dynamite102, Kyogan-Saori, PandaGirl, Garucca-Lover24, and Magical Blazze for reviewing!**

**PPGxRRBLOVER (Guest) – I love your suggestion for a song choice and I already know where to place it, so, I'll defiantly use it but it won't be for a while. Thank you for the suggestion.**

**If anyone else has a song that they would like me to use, please, don't hesitate to leave it in a review. I'll see if I can squeeze it in the story. I will even use some of your ideas. I have no problem with tweaking the story for all my wonderful readers. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls characters but my own.**

* * *

Chapter Elven: The Catch

It took them a good twenty minutes before the boys finally found Barney Mayor's office. When they opened the door, they looked to see the girls sitting down in front of Barney's desk as everyone turned to them.

"Ahh, you finally found the office. I do say I must apologize about leaving you behind. I forgot you didn't know how to get here. Please find a sit and relax." Barney moved his left arm, showing a couch and another arm-chair opened.

"Yes. We are sorry too. If we would have known, we would gladly show you where to go. Wouldn't we girls?" Blossom looked at her sisters for them to answer.

"Oui! Je suis desolee!" Buttercup and Bubbles apologized as they tried to hold back their laughter when they saw the guys' confused look. Bunny just gave Boris a sad look of an apology and turned her attended forward.

"French, it is one of the beautiful languages to know. I assume you girls know other languages as well?" Barney was intrigued to hear a different language coming from the girls.

"Yes, our mother loves learning a new language so as kids; she would teach us a different language every two years. Bubbles has a better understanding then the four of us." Buttercup explained to him, while she saw from the corner of her eye as the boys sat down.

"That's wonderful to hear. Always learn something new! Now where were we?" He glanced around the room as he captured the eyes of every young adult before he continued. "Ahh, yes, I remember now. You see, I waited until both groups came and sat in front of me before I gave out the rest of the details. Now, all of you know that you have a four-year contract. What you don't know is that only one of the two groups can get the contract deal." He stopped, allowing the information to sink in.

"Wait, you mean we flew all the way out here, just for you to tell us that only one group can get that four-year contract!?" Butch jumped out of his seat as Brick and Boomer struggled to pull him back down.

"That's not fair! Why didn't you tell us over the phone?" Buttercup too, was being held down by her sisters as she tried to get up.

"Because if I were to have told you that only one of the groups can get it, would you have come and took that chance?"

Silence filled the air as they each thought about the question. Before long, Blossom let out a low sigh as she realized he was right.

"You're right. If you would have told us, I don't think we would have taken this chance at all." Her sisters stared at her for a minute before agreeing with her. Blossom was right. They didn't have that kind of cash where they could go where ever they wanted. If they would have known, they wouldn't have come for the simple fact that if they didn't get it, they didn't have the money to go back home.

"Same here. I mean, we like taking chances but when it comes to money, we don't play. My brothers and I would be stuck here if we didn't get the deal. We wouldn't be able to fly back home." Brick hated to admit something like that but it was true. They didn't have that kind of cash on them. He didn't bother looking at his brothers for support. He was sure they thought he was crazy for saying something like that. It surprised him when he heard them agree with him.

"Now that, that is out, I will inform you how I am going to decide. You see, you have the rest of the year to prove to me that you got what it takes. The first music video is a test really. I want to see how many hits you shall get from just that one song. From there on, how you get your name out there will be up to you and your manager. Then, on New Year's Eve, I shall put on a show which you six will perform in. Whichever group gets the most applause, wins. Also, for the team that doesn't win, I will pay for your airplane tickets to take you back home."

"That's sound fine but you said managers. Last I check, my sisters and I don't have one." Buttercup points to herself and then her sisters.

"Yes, that is why I already hired your managers before you got here." He pushes a button on his speakers.

_"Yes Mr. Mayor?"_

"Sara, I told you to call me Barney. Are Mr. Adams and Mrs. Smith here yet?"

_"Yes. Should I let them come in?"_

"Please do." Turning back and facing the group, he smiled and pointed towards the doors. "I'll like you to meet Mr. Axl R. Adams and Mrs. Betty Smith." They turned to see two figures walking towards the desk.

Mr. Axl R. Adams was a young Asian man who couldn't be more than thirty and he was almost reaching six feet. He his light brown hair with a silver tint reached towards his neck. Black glasses frames were in front of his dark brown eyes. A black and white plaid shirt tucked in his Levi jeans that covered his black shoes. He didn't carry a suitcase and even though he was smiling at them, he had an aura that told them he means business. "Mr. Axl R. Adams has worked for me for five years. I warn you, don't be fooled by the way he dresses and acts. When it comes down to business, he is not one to mess around. Now this fine woman here is Mrs. Betty Smith."

She looked to be about thirty-five, four-foot eight African women with dark brown eyes and long black hair that had a shade of red-orange at the end. It was in a single braid that reached her waist. She had on tan low heels with a tan business suit; the skirt stopping a little above her knees with a white shirt tucked in as she left the matching jacket unbutton. She was smiling that showed off her white teeth as she was introduce and in her left hand she held a small brown suitcase. "Now Betty has worked her for nine years and she had never let me down. Axl shall be working with the Rowdyruff Boys while Betty will be working with the Powerpuff Girls. Now I have given you the best of the best. Go home and rest, your mangers shall call you in the morning to further you in on their ideas. I wish you all a good day."

With that, the two groups got up and went to meet their new managers. After the groups introduces themselves, they gave their each gave their new managers their numbers and waved good-bye. Since they were heading in the same directions, there was only one limo waiting for them to take them home.

...***...

"Egh! Why do we have to ride home with you?!" Buttercup put her head in her hands as she tried to move from Butch. Her and her sisters were forced to sit next to them as soon as they got in. Originally, they were sitting together but Boomer pulled Bubbles next to him as he sat in the set under the window that allowed them to talk to the driver and Brick pulled Blossom towards him as he sat on the right. Leaving Butch being able to set down next to Buttercup's left while Boris sat down on Bunny's right.

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing to see us?" Boomer became hurt as he saw how each of the sisters tried to move away them as far as possible.

"IT IS!" The girls screamed together, falling to see that Bunny didn't say anything.

"Hursh. You didn't even take a second to at least think about it." Brick tried pulling Blossom close to him. "Come on. We use to be your best friends."

"Key word: _use_. Now leave me alone. In fact why don't you boys do us a favor and not talk to us. Better yet, why don't you four go jump off a cliff and call it a day." Blossom pulled herself from his grip and moved away once again.

She looked around to see how her sisters were doing and smiled from the results. Butch was holding his stomach while Buttercup was as far away as possible from him. Clearly she had punched him to get away. Bubbles had her arms crossed as she looked away; not even listening to what Boomer was trying to say to her. Bunny was busy on her phone while listening to her music, completely ignoring Boris as he tried to talk to her. Maybe something happened between the two purples after all. Somehow, that made Blossom feel more relax because now the Jojo brothers had no reason to try to talk to them.

What Blossom didn't know was Bunny and Boris was sending each other messages. Trying to figure if the other one knew about Barney's plain for choosing just one band.

After twenty minutes of pure torture to the girls (minus Bunny), the limo finally stopped in front of the hotel. Running out, they said their thanks and ran as fast as they could towards their room. Bubbles was unlocking the door when they heard someone behind them.

"So this is your room number. Your just five doors in front of us Butterbabe." Buttercup glared at a smirking Butch.

"Look Butch, why don't you and your brothers go before B.C. kills the three of you." Blossom pulled her angry sister inside where Bunny was already inside, leaving Bubbles to close the door. As she did, Bubbles couldn't help but see a very hurt Boomer looking right at her.

...***...

Alone at last, Bunny pulled out the note that Boris passed to her. Lying on her bed, she read the note.

_Phase one of our plain is done. Meet me in the café in the lobby so we can discuss Phase two. I'll be there around 4._

Bunny placed the paper back in her back pocket and looked at the clock. Three thirty. She had less than thirty minutes to get ready and leave. Looks like, she wasn't going to be unpacking any time soon. After fishing for her brush and a change of clothing, Bunny walked out of her room thirty minutes later. Saying bye to her sisters, Bunny made her way to the lobby where Boris would be waiting.


	12. Blossom's night with Brick

**Thank you to issydragonheart, PPGxRRBLOVER, Magical Blazze, ppgxrrblover8262, Garucca-Lover24, Kyogan-Saori, and Guest reader for reviewing.**

**This is a supper long chapter, so, I hope you are up to some reading. Thank you to everyone that sent me a song that they wanted to see in the story. I have to say, I liked them all and I loved how it fits with the story so well that I'm going to use them ALL :3 Don't know where per se but just be aware that if you sent a song it will be use.**

**Enjoy! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Powerpuff Girls or the song **_Bad Day_**. I just own my characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Blossom's night with Brick

The Savoy Hotel

Utonium's Suite

6:00 p.m.

Blossom was combing out her now damp hair after trying to take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. She just wanted to wash away today's event and try to enjoy the rest of the night. Instead, her mind kept replaying the event from the annoying guy that rhymes to being reunited with old friends to Barney's final catch on the contract. Blossom wasn't even sure if she should think of the Jojo's brothers as friends still or should she treat them as foes? Her mind began to throb as the events clashed together, one after another. Never stopping for her to even think clearly. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on her bed and pulled her head back. Counting backwards from ten to one, slowly breathing in and out. Once again, her mind did a replay but it wasn't as bad as the other, as she thought about what happened when her and her sisters came back from Music Inc.

After coming home and making sure the dumb boys were no longer standing in front of the door, Buttercup got dress and took off to find a gym while Bunny and Bubbles just left. _Come to think of it, did Bubbles even change before heading out?_

Now alone, she put her brush down on her dresser, letting her hair hang loose, as it reached her waist. She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and was surprise to see on what it read. _Six o'clock already? Wow that means my sisters have been gone for at least two hours. Well, I am hungry. Better see what they have in the kitchen._

Looking around the kitchen and memorizing where everything was place, she made herself a sandwich and wrapped it in a paper towel while grabbing a new bag of BBQ chips from the pantry. Taking a cup and pouring herself a glass of ice Pepsi, she walked out into the living room. Making sure everything was on the coffee table, Blossom went back in her room.

Walking towards her night stand, she grabbed Hamlet off of the stacks of books she brought from home. Reentering the living room, sat down on one of the end of the couch, her legs were tuck under her, as she began to read and enjoying her meal. Thirty minutes passed and she was at her favorite scene of the book. When Hamlet used the actors to tell everyone how his father really died. She became so into the book that she jumped when there was a knock on the door.

Rolling her eyes, she put the book down before getting up. _I didn't call room service so who could it be?_ She checked her pink Blackberry to see if one of her sisters sent her a text. _I didn't get any text messages. I know. It must be Buttercup. I bet after she stormed out of the room in her rage, she forgot to grab her set of keys_. Laughing quietly to herself, she went to go open the door for her forgetful sister.

"Forget your keys B.C.?" Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she pulled the door open and quickly tried closing it but was stop by a hand. "What do you want?" She turned around, using her back as she pushed with all her might to close the door. Unfortunately, her unwanted guest was able to push the door open and walk in.

"Chill Pink, I just wanted to talk." He smirked seeing how in rage she became on hearing her new nickname.

"Well I don't want to talk to you Brick, so go!"

"You know, you look ugly when you're upset but," as he leaned in close to her, "you do look pretty when you have your hair down. I like your second color too. Pink suits you very well." His eyes traveled down to see she was wearing short pink shorts and an oversize white shirt. "Nice outfit by the way." At the same time his eyes came back to her face, her fist met the left side of his jaw. Turning away, she walked back to the couch, leaving him to pick himself up.

"You can leave now, _Red_." She spat the last word out in spite as she began reading from where she left off. To her great sorrow, Brick came and sat down right next to her, making her throw her book down on her lap as she faced him. "What the hell do you want now?" Clearly she wasn't going to finish her book tonight. _If he came here to piss me off, he's doing one hell of a job right now._ Her eyes locked on to him as she grained her teeth together. Waiting, _daring_ him to speak.

He threw an arm around her as he chuckled at her expression. "You know, I like hearing you calling me Red." He threw his arms in front of his face as she turned to hit him again. "Calm down, would ya?" Brick chuckled again as he rubbed his lower left jaw. "You got one hell of an arm, you know that? My face is killing me. Where did you learn how to punch?"

"Dad signed us up for self-defense after we moved to Paris." Eyeing him, her voice darkens as she continued. "That way we can protect ourselves from dipshits like you."

"So you guys moved to Paris? That would explain the whole French thing in Barney's office. What did your sisters say anyways?" He didn't show any signs of hearing her calling him names or even the fact that she was cussing at him.

"Sorry. Now can you please leave? I'm trying to enjoy my alone time here and you being here is not working." She glared at him, hoping that he would just leave her alone.

"Careful Pink. You keep glaring like that; your face will freeze. Do you happen to have an ice pack by any chance?" Looking at her, he saw her right eye was beginning to twitch. "What?"

"I can't believe you." Blossom was trying to stay calm but found it harder with every passing second. He didn't listen to one word she has been saying and he had the nerves to ask for an ice pack? "Why should I get you an ice pack? All you've done so far is piss me off! I should have kicked your ass out of here as soon as you walked in!" Blossom had finally snapped and she knew she gave him what he wanted to see. _Why did I even go out with this guy? All he does is cause me grief._

"Look Pinky, if I remember correctly, you hit me. All wanted was to talk to you because we haven't seen each other in four years. The Blossom I knew had enough class to give me an ice pack." Brick knew that with the last remark, Blossom would get up and hand him an icepack. He smiled as his thoughts came true.

"I'll get you an icepack you jerk." Blossom began mumbling to herself as she walked towards the kitchen with her empty cup in her hand. If she was going to get him an ice pack, she knew she was going to need a lot more than soda. Too bad they didn't have any alcohol in the fridge. _Its times like these that make me wish I was a drinker. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this._ As she thought about different ways to get him out of the room, she filled herself another glass of Pepsi before turning back, an ice pack in one hand and her glass in the other.

Heading back, Brick had taken off his hat to pull his hair back and a wicked grin was planted on her face. Pulling her arm back, she flung the ice pack at the back of his head and smiled as it hit its mark.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?" He looked at Blossom as she sat down again and started to drink her soda before even glancing at him.

"Your icepack, Red." Looking away, she began to look for her book.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Brick grabbed the icepack that was on the floor and put it on his face.

Mumbling a sarcastic thank you, Blossom began looking around the room when she saw that her book wasn't where she last left it. After ten minutes of searching, she just couldn't find her Hamlet book. _Now where did I put my book?_ She looked at Brick and saw that he was reading something. _I don't remember him coming in with a book. Then again, I wasn't even paying attention to him when he came in._

Staring at him from a closer view she saw that he was either going to shave soon or let his facial hair grow out. The thought of him with facial hair made her smile at how funny he would look if he had one. Her eyes traveled to his right arm and frowned when she saw he had a tattoo. _How did I miss that earlier today?_

It was a dark red Chinese dragon, the head started at the top of his shoulder while wrapping around his entire forearm with the tip of the tail ending at his hand. The eyes and horns were a dark blue while underneath the body, a dark green could be seen and the claws were purple. There were no wings but the dragon was surrounded by light gray clouds. It gave off the illusion that the dragon really was flying.

Leaving the design, her eyes remand on the book he was busy reading. Studying the book a little longer, she realized something. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back to me!"

"Glaring and yelling at someone doesn't solve anything." He was holding the ice pack to his face with one hand and turning the page with the other as he continued on reading. "I don't see why you like this book. If you ask me, this wasn't one of Shakespeare's finest plays. I mean, Hamlet is always talking to himself. If he's not talking about death, he's talking about how he wants to bang his girlfriend. But I can understand why he's like that." He looked at Blossom as he continued explaining his reasoning. "I would be like that too if I was in his shoes. It must be a lot to take in. You come home from school, just to find out your father died a few months ago, your mother marring right away and not just anyone but your uncle, your father's brother, of all people. That has to be hard on anyone to take in one day. I'll go just as crazy as he did." Brick waited for her to reply back to him.

"No one asked you about your thought! Now give me back my book!" She was still glaring at him as she stood up to face him. He studied her again and frowned from her reaction. _Ok. Not what I was going for but I'll take it. As long as she is talking to me, I'm not going to complain. But this should be fun._

"Make me." He smirks as he watches her body tremble from anger. Her head was down and she had her hands in a tight fist by her side. _I never seen her, this angry before. She must really hate me._ His smirk turned into a small frown as he realized that possibility.

"Give...me...my...book." With every word, she open and closed her hands into a fist.

Equaling matching her glare, Brick stood up and looked down at her. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

With no warning, Blossom tackled Brick with such speed and such force that the couch was knocked over as they fell to the ground. After ten minutes of wrestling with him, Blossom was finally able to get her book back. It was then; she realized what kind of position the two of them were in. With all the wrestling, they had rolled off the couch and where on the ground next to her room. He was on the bottom while she sat on top of him.

They didn't move as they stared at each other. Her hair was a mess and his hat was thrown off from the impact earlier. Her arms where still in the air, forgetting that she still held the book in her hands. Both, red in the face and where breathing heavily. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get off. It wasn't until she felt his hand sliding up her waist, did Blossom finally snapped out of her spellbinding state.

Blushing, she quickly got up and faced away from him, holding the book close to her as she walked towards her drink. Thankfully, they didn't knock it down on the carpet floor and she was even more thankful that her face was already red so he didn't notice her blush. It took all her might to focus on not trembling while she was taking a sip. More than one emotion was going through her at the same time and she couldn't control it. Anger, sadness, tired, and...love, possibly? Shaking her head, she mentally slapped herself. Of course it wasn't love; she had no feelings for him anymore. In fact she even has (had) a boyfriend after him as well.

Just thinking about her recent ex made her sad. It wasn't like they broke up or anything. It was just the fact that life pulled them apart. Chuckling sadly, she looked up. _Someone up there really has a twisted sense of humor or they are really out to get me._

Sighing to himself, Brick got up and fixed the couch before walking towards her. He was watching her reaction the entire time while he too, was yelling at himself. Everything was not going the way he planned at all. He just wanted to go in, make is peace and go on his merrily way. With the slight hope that maybe, just maybe, he could rebuild his friendship and not with just Blossom but her sisters as well. Brick put his hand on her shoulder as he felt her tense up by his touch. Taking in a huge breath, he slowly released it as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Look Blossy-" he was stopped short when Blossom turned around to face him, fury in her eyes.

"WHAT!? What do you want Brick? And don't call me Blossy. We're not together anymore so leave me ALONE!"

Her night was ruined because of him but at the same time, she secretly like knowing he was with her. Every night, she would dream of this day. What she would say and what she would do if she saw him again. Never did she think it would come true. She would rather dream about this day every night if it meant that she didn't have to actually face it in reality. When she first saw him, part of her wanted to jump for joy and gave him a hug but the other part just wanted to hit him. Friend or foe? Her mind has been having a mental battle on trying to pick which one. Should she give him a chance and become friends again or should she just turn her back on him and never speak to him? Slowly letting out a deep breath, she looked away from him but he turned her face towards him.

"You're not making this easy for me." His eyes were glaring at her as she looked away again. "Look at me Blossom! At least give me that little respect!"

"Fine! I'm looking at you! Happy?!" She slapped his hand off of her face as she glared back at him.

He studied her face and saw that she was trembling all over. Her eyes look like they were about to start crying as they moved from left to right, her lips wouldn't stop moving as she tried to bite down, hoping that it would stop them and then her breathing were heavy and uneven. For a moment, he was hurt that it was his doing that was making her like this but he wanted to make it right. No, he had to make things right. Looking into her eyes with as much sincerity he had in him and hoped it was enough.

"I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Shock at what he said, she was sure she heard wrong.

"I said I'm sorry. I just wanted to come over and tell you that I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through back then. I was an asshole to you and even a bigger asshole for cheating on you and never apologizing." Taking a deep breath, he continued speaking but more gently. "I didn't appreciate what I had until it was gone. I'm not asking for a second chance to be with you. All I want is to start all over...as friends."

He waited for her to answer and with every second that passed by, he started to regret for even coming. When he thought he couldn't handle the silence anymore, she spoke with almost a shiver in her voice.

"Don't...don't toy with me. Please, just...just go Brick." She wanted him to leave before she started to cry. Four years of pain and she was finally able to heal. Then he comes and makes her relive that horrible memory. "I accept your apology, so please go." Tears were starting to form and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them back. Before she knew it, she felt her tears falling down her face as she quickly wiped them away.

"Blossy?" Brick was at lost for words. Did he come to say sorry? Yes. Did you wanted to piss her off? Yes. Did he want to make her cry? No. With no words or even a thought, he pulled her into a hug and slowly started to pull her down to sit on the couch.

"N-no. Don't t-touch me." She pulled away as she began to wipe away some of her tears. "I just want to know why? Why did you do it?" Her eyes and puffy but he could clearly see the pleading look in her eyes.

"Butch thought it would be a good idea to find someone else so that way when you moved, we wouldn't have to break up with you and your sisters because we cheated. We were going to use the reason that we didn't believe in long-term relationships. It seemed like a good idea back then but now, it was just a dumb thing to do."

"You listen to Butch? I don't think he's ever had a good idea in his life when we were growing up." Blossom let out a soft, half- hearted chuckle as she slowly began to stop crying. For some reason, she felt just a little bit better now that one of her questions was answered. "So what about the chick I caught you with?"

"Ahh um I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He rubbed the back of his head as he laugh uneasily while trying not to face her. "You see, she uhh dumped me as soon as you ran out of my room." He took a chance as one of his eyes did a quick glance at her before staring away. Her eyes were wide as she heard the new-found news and she tried not to laugh. Suddenly, he became confuse as he stared at her while she tried not to laugh. "Did I miss something here?"

"You should be thankful that's all I did. If I didn't run away, I would have beaten the living day lights out of you. She did the right thing by leaving you too. I bet you didn't even tell her that you were with someone else did you?"

"Ahh actually, I did." He felt ashamed by his answer and looked at his feet. Instead of hearing her yelling or hitting him, she broke into a laughing fit. Not sure if he should question her motives, Brick slowly inched away from her. Just in case she decided to stop and beat to a pulp.

Blossom didn't know why but she couldn't help herself from laughing. Maybe it was because he thought that was all she was going to do, just run away. Maybe it was because after all that time on cheating, his other girlfriend left him. Maybe, just maybe laughing was the only way for her let out her anger without losing control. "And she still broke up with you? Even knowing that you had another girlfriend?"

"Okay, that hurts now." Brick was in shock to even see her laughing at him like that. "What is so funny about me getting hurt like that?"

Her laughter stops when she heard his words. _Him getting hurt!_ Blossom glared at him as she spoke with such spite. "Don't you dare say that you were hurt. You didn't seem hurt while you were making out with somebody else. So don't you ever tell me you were hurt. As for being friends again, why should I even begin to trust you like I did before?" She was crying again and with every word that she spoke a bigger tear fall down. Her hair was starting to stick to her face as she let the hot tears pour down like a waterfall.

"I told you I am sorry. Truly sorry, Blossy." His voice was soft and gentle as he moved her hair out of her face and wiped her tears away. Looking at her ever so gently, he started to sing to her like he did in the past, when she was crying.

"Where is the moment when you need it the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. You tell me your blue skies fade to grey. You tell your passion's gone away and you don't need no carrin' on."

Blossom stopped crying as she stared at Brick. It was the same song that he used to sing to her when they were growing up together. Her eyes followed him to the kitchen as he kept on singing.

"You stand in line just hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. You tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need know carrin' on." She blushes as he came back and gave her a mug of hot chocolate. _He remembered that I don't like coffee._ Smiling to herself, she leaned her head on his shoulders as he put his arms around her.

"Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work up a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day, you had a bad day. Well you need a blue sky holiday. The point is they laugh at what you say. And I don't need no carrin' on. You had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around."

Finishing her drink, Brick grabs it and puts it down on the coffee table. Standing up, he gently pulls her towards him and starts to slow dance with her. "You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride. You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day, oh... Holiday..."

He would spin her around here and there and she couldn't help but give him a small, true smile. "Sometimes the system goes on the blink. And the whole the thing turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know, that you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahh... So where is the passion when you need it the most? Oh, you and I, kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."

Spinning and twirling, Blossom couldn't help herself from giggling just a little. She forgotten how much fun they had before everything went south.

"'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work up a smile and you go for a ride."

She couldn't help but burst into laughter as Brick pointed to himself.

"You had a bad day, you've seen what you like. And how does it feel for one more time? You had a bad day, you had a bad day."

Brick's heart skipped a beat as Blossom gave him a light hug. "I don't know what to say. I'm shock that you remembered that song. I honestly thought that you didn't remember anything from the past." Her voice was so soft, that he had to strain his ears, just to hear what she was saying.

"Does this mean we're friends again?" He felt her nod, making him grin as he returned her hug, wishing for this moment to never end.

"But only friends, Brick." She pulled and looked at him in the eyes, making sure that he understood completely. "Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, just because I'm saying that we are friends again, doesn't mean I trust you. It also doesn't mean that my sisters are going to trust you as well. But knowing you, I'm sure you have something planned that would make my sisters and me to like you guys all over again."

Feeling just a tad hurt on the no trust she had for him, he still smiled at her. She always knew when he was up to something. Nevertheless, he prayed that Buttercup would accept them again. She was tough fighter when they were kids and if what Blossom said is true, well then, Buttercup would now just be a deadly fighter. "Friends. That's all that I am asking for Pink."

"And what's with the new nickname anyways?" She started to walk towards the kitchen with her plate and two cups in her hand.

"Will it's because of the new color you have." Brick was playing with the small section of rose quartz as he walked beside her.

"Leave it alone already." Playfully slapping his hand away from her hair. "Besides, it's not new. I had this color for two years now."

"Well, I haven't seen you in four years so it's new to me." He stuck out his tongue while crossing his arms.

"Whose fault was that?" Raising her right eyebrow at him after rinsing the dishes and loading it in the dishwasher.

"Hey now. That one is below the belt. No need for bringing up the past now." Blossom's eyes widen as she heard what he said. It wasn't because she was thinking about it as well but the fact of what she was thinking and what he had said.

"When old friends and foes come to play, would you want them to go, or stay?" It was barely a whisper but Brick was able to hear what she said.

"Why did you say that? Furthermore, why did you make it rhyme?"

"Oh, we meet a crazy guy today on the flight over here and all he did was rhyme when he spoke, once in a while he would give us a riddle. But now that I think about it, what he was saying made some kind a sense. I mean, you are from my past and now we're friends again. Don't worry about it though. I'm sure I won't be seeing him any time soon."

"Was the guy a tall Hispanic with manga red icy blue tint hair and was wearing nothing but black?"

"Yeah. Wait, did you guys meet him too?"

"Yeah and then he just disappeared without a trace."

"That's what he did to us too."

"Well enough talking about him." She went to the freezer and pulled out a tube of vanilla ice cream. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." He watched her pull out two bowls, two spoons and an ice cream scooper. Serving each of them a big helping and covering it with strawberry and chocolate syrup.

"Come on, I know you're going to be here for a while anyways. Might as well catch up." Handing him his bowl before she headed out to sit down on the couch. Brick smiled to himself as he cleaned up her mess and followed after her.

"You're still messy as ever." He sat on the floor while she was sitting on the couch, reading her book. "Don't you get tired of reading that?"

"No and I'm not messy. I just knew you would clean my mess." She smirked while having the spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Uhhh, it's almost eight. Why?"

"Because, my sisters have been out for four hours now. I do hope they are okay." Her eyes began to worry about the thought of them being out so late.

"They are. I'm sure by this time, Butch, Boomer and Boris found them. No doubt they are talking about the good old days."

"They followed them, didn't they?" She smirks at the thought of Buttercup's reaction when she runs into Butch. "Better hope Butch doesn't come back with a black eye."

"Naw, he'll be fine. Besides I don't remember ever telling you that they did follow them." He had an evil grin, changeling her smirk

"You didn't have too. I already had a feeling that you had something up your sleeves and I'm not talking about your dragon tattoo either. But I guess it also helps that I know how you and your brothers are. Great plain on trying to corner us while we are separated by the way."

"Eh, I try." He shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his ice cream before speaking again. "By the way, what's wrong with my dragon? You seemed to be surprise that I had one? Did you not see it earlier today?"

Blossom looked at him with a confused glance, her spoon still in her mouth. Taking it out, she made a thinking face and pretends to think about his questions before giving him an answer. Finally, after some thought, she figured it was best to show him than to just say it. Smiling, she faced him as she stood up and pointed at her right leg while speaking.

"I noticed your tattoo just as fast as you noticed mine."

Brick's eyes stared at the direction of where her finger was pointing and smirked. She was right, she wasn't the only that didn't notice an ink job right away. There on her leg was a picture of bright green vines, wrapping around her calf with soft blue and neon purple flowers surrounding it. Right in the middle of it all, was a fairy with brown hair and eyes in a pink flower like dress, sitting down on a vine with her side facing her viewers with a small smile. One leg was dangling on the outside while she held the other close to her chest with her head resting on the knee and her long hair looked like it was floating in the wind. The wings were a light blue and it almost looked like it was in the shape of a heart.

"Now how did I miss that? You've been wearing shorts this whole time I've been here!"

"Same as I missed yours. You were just not looking at it." Blossom sits back down and went back to eating her ice-cream. Smiling with every wonderful and blissful taste it brought her. Taking another spoon full she asked him how his parents have been doing. When he didn't reply back, she looked his way and saw that she brought up a topic that he wasn't comfortable with.

"They died two years ago." His voice was no longer happy but a sad monotone that was just above a whisper. His eyes were no longer looking at hers; they now had a faraway look, as if he was reliving that memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that. How did it happen? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Car crash. Some drunk driver hit them both. The impact killed them instantly. They were coming back from visiting us one night and that same night, we all got a call from the hospital telling us that they had our parents."

His eyes became dark with every word he spoke, telling her the story of his parents. How the three moved back together and lived in the house that was left to them while taking care of a sixteen year old Boris. How it was only him and his brothers at the funeral because they didn't have any other family with them. He even told her who much he miss them and how he wished he was able to see them one more time and apologize for everything he had done in the past. Things he did that made them cry and ashamed of him and how, he could never tell them that. He could never tell them how much they meant to him and how much he really loved them.

Each word Blossom heard made her heart-break and tears were slowly falling. This was someone who she thought didn't have a heart and here he was, showing him that he did have one. And just like that, the darkness that she saw in his eyes disappeared when he finally looked back at her. "How about your parents? Is your mom still bullying your dad?"

Taking back from the sudden change of topic, she looked back and smiled sadly from his change of voice. "Yeah, she is. But they are doing great. You can really see that they love each other." She laughed a little as she thought about her parents. "Miss them though. My sisters and I moved out two years ago, Bunny moved in with us just this year but I was always able to see them when I wanted. Now, I can't." Her faced sadden at the thought.

"You still call right?"

"Yeah. Every Sunday night, we talk on the phone. Although we did talk to them after we came to the hotel this morning. Dad was crying about how much he already misses us and Mom whacked him with her shoe again." The two red heads started to laugh as they pictured her mom beating on her dad. Blossom's eyes soften as she looked back at Brick. "I am sorry about your parents. I really liked them." Her voice became gentle as she apologized to him.

"No need. It wasn't your fault." He waved his hand, symbolizing that it's okay before he looked at her. "But if you want, there is a way to cheer me up." He had an evil grin when she tilted her head, not sure is she should ask.

"I might regret this but what do you have in mind?" Her eyes widen as she knew she shouldn't have ask. He sat up from the floor as he came closer to her. When their face was just inches apart, he smirk.

"We can make out. You remember how that always used to cheer me up." He smiled seeing her face turn a soft shade of pink. "You want me, don't you?"

WHACK! Brick's face shot backwards as he pulled his hand to his face. He felt blood running down between his fingers as he looked at her. His eyes glared at her as she in return glared back. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I said just friends your jerk. To think, I was starting to think you had a heart after hearing you talk about your parents."

"It was a joke! I mean the whole making at thing was a joke! You didn't have to punch me in the face! Dammit Blossom! And _you're_ worried about Butch coming back with a black eye? What about me!? I'm going to come back with a bruise on my jaw, a knot on the back of my head and now I have a bloody nose!" His face was furious, his red hair was wild while his hat was once again knocked off and he had a dangerous look in his eyes. Anyone would have cowered in fear at his sight but not her. Blossom burst out in laughter, tears were rolling down her face while she held her stomach close.

"That look doesn't hel-help you w-when you are b-bleeding. Besides, I didn't p-punch you." She struggled for breath with every word as she continued on laughing. "I palmed you in t-t-the face! M-m-more power t-that way!" Gasping for air, she pointed at him as her face was as red as a tomato. "Y-you sh-should s-see your face! It's p-priceless!"

"Calm down, would yeah? It's not that funny." Brick couldn't be angry with her as she sat there and laughed like that. Even if she was laughing at him. "Where's the bathroom?" He looks at where she was pointing and left her alone while he went to go clean himself. When he came out, Blossom was at the sink, rinsing her bowl and loading it up, her face was still red from laughing. The closer he got, the more he could hear her laughing quietly to herself. Noticing that she hasn't seen him come out of the bathroom yet, he smiled a Chester smile. Sneaking up behind her, he grabbed around her waist and pulled her close.

Bad idea.

Blossom held back her scream as she elbows a firm stomach. Smiling on hearing the loss of air from her attacker, she quickly turned around and pulled her attacker's head down, kneeing him in the face. It wasn't until she saw the attacker hit the floor, did she realize who it was. Brick's nose was once again bleeding as he pulled himself into a cradle position, trying to caught his breath.

"Oh my gosh! Brick I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I should have warned you about not sneaking up on me." She was placing another ice pack on his stomach while she combed his hair out of his face.

"It's okay." His voice was barely a whisper. "My fault. Shouldn't have done that." It sounded dry and rough, as if he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

"Come on. Let me help you get up." She pulled him up slowly and helped walk him to the couch. Laying him down gently, she went back to the kitchen to get a wash cloth. When she came back, he was breathing normally but she knew he was going to have another nasty bruise in the morning. Wiping his face, she looked him in the eye.

"What were you thinking about scaring me like that?"

"Honestly? I just wanted to scare you really. The thought of you beating the crap out of me never came to mind though." He wince a little as she adjusted his icepack. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Holding back a laugh, she tried her best to look at him as if she was going to scrolled him. "You mean to tell me that after every punch I threw at you tonight, it didn't cross your mind that I might attack you for scaring me?"

"No, not once." She shook her head in disbelief.

"You haven't changed at all. Well, if you look this badly, I can't wait to see how your brothers look." She chucked at the thought. As if on cue, she heard "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", letting her know that she just got a text. Looking at her phone, she realized that it was an unknown number but read it anyways. For all she knew, it could be her Dad. Her and her sisters have tried to get him to buy a cell for some time now.

**Its B.C. 4got my phone n my room I'm with Idiot rite now might b l8 explain l8er.**

Quickly replying, she looked back at Brick who was giving her a look as if he was asking who it was. "It's Buttercup and she's with Butch. They might be coming back late." She returned her glance back at her phone, saving Butch's number in her contract. Figuring that it may come in handy one day.

"If Butch comes back, looking worse than me, we'll know why they came back late. I'm sure Boomer will be the only one that doesn't get beat up. As for Boris, I think him and Bunny were still on good terms before you moved."

"No, Bubbles isn't as sweet as she used to be and I'm not really sure about Bunny. She seemed like she didn't want to talk to him in the limo today."

"You mean Boomer might come back looking worse than Butch and I, possibly Boris, too?" Brick's eyes were wide with incredulity. "You're telling me that the most mellow one will attack him?"

"No, but I wouldn't pass it by her that she wouldn't hit him. I'm sure the most he'll come back with is a red mark on his face. Butch, well... let's just hope that those anger management classes come in handy. If not, you might have to visit him in the hospital. Boris, fifty-fifty." Getting up, she went to rise out the wash cloth and put it in her dirty clothes. Before she sat down she looked at the time again. _Fifteen minutes passed already. Bubbles should be coming home soon. She doesn't like to stay out past nine. Bunny and Buttercup should be showing up after Bubbles. Best help him back to his room. I'll just tell them what happened when they get back._

"Come on Red, I gotta take you home." She put one of his arms around her neck as she began to lift him.

"What? Why? Can't I just stay the night?" He groaned as she pulled him up from the soft couch. Wincing with every step he made towards the door.

"You're such a big baby. You can't stay the night because I'm going to sleep soon and I don't need Buttercup or Bubbles maybe Bunny freaking out seeing you fast asleep on the couch." She took a step out the door and started to head towards his room. When she reached suite number 305, she asked for his keys.

"How did you know this is my suite?"

"Jeez, you sure are forgetful tonight." Rolling her eyes at him, she shook her head on how stupid he could at times. "Butch told us that we are five doors ahead of you. Meaning your suite number is 305. Now hand me your keys so I can unlock it and put you to bed."

It took some time for him to even grab them out of his packets for her to unlock the door. Stepping inside, she took note how the rooms looked so much alike and headed for the middle door.

"How do you know which room is mine anyways?" Brick's eyebrows shot up as she opened his door. He was sure that he didn't tell her with room he picked.

"I don't. I just guessed and by your reaction, I'm taking it that I guessed right." Walking over his thrown stuff on the floor, she sat him down on the bed. "There, now get some sleep. You're going to need it. I'm sorry about the beating you took. Night, Bricky."

"No, it's fine. I had worse wh-" he looked up as he realized she said his childhood nickname for her. His eyes meet nothing but the darkness in his room. She left without hearing his reply. _She still as quite as ever. _He closed his eyes as he tried to lie down. _Note to self: Never get Blossom angry._ Even though it hurt for him to chuckle, he couldn't help it. _Can't wait to see my brothers tomorrow_. With that last thought he somehow manage to fall asleep.

...***...

When Blossom came back, her sisters were still not home. She looked around and saw Brick's hat on the couch. "Oh! I forgot to grab his hat. Oh well, I'll give it back to him tomorrow. That is, if I see him tomorrow." Yawning, she stretched out her arms as she headed to her room. "I'll just tell them in the morning. I'm too tied to even stay up."

Her plan was to wait up for them but after everything that happened, she just wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day for her and sleeping was the only thing on her mind. "I just hope that Bunny and Bubbles gets here about the same time as Buttercup. I really do have a feeling Buttercup forgot her keys. If not, she can always go down to the front and ask for a spare."

Re-combing her hair, she stared at the red hat on her bed. For some reason, it looked familiar to her and she wasn't sure why. For as long as she could remember, he has always had on a hat. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember a time that she saw him without a hat attached to his head. Lying down, she picked up his hat and slowly started to study it.

Blossom could tell it was very old and worn out by how faded it became, showing how much he has worn it. The bill was a gray color while the rest was red. Indicating, that when the hat was new, it could have been black and the color just slowly started to fade from the sun. In the front was the letter B and it had the same color as the bill. She had a puzzled face, trying to think on what the B stood for but couldn't think of anything. Turning it over to see the inside, she gasped as it dropped on her face before picking it up again. There inside was writing that was barely visible but she knew what it said because this was the very same hat that she herself gave him.

**To my best friend Brick**

**All my love, Blossy**

This hat was the same hat she had given him on his eighteenth birthday. She bought him this hat because he lost his during a ride at the carnival. Since he lost it on the ride she begged him to go on, she felt like it was her job to replace it. _Who would have thought he had kept it all these years. Then again, I'm pretty sure it's the only hat he owns._ She was slowly following a sleep, his hat rested on her chest, when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Bloss! Bubbles! Bunny! SOMEONE! UNLOCK THE DOOR! I LEFT MY KEYS IN MY ROOM!"

Getting up, she went to go unlock the door for Buttercup while silently laughing all the way there.


	13. Buttercup's Fury

**Thank you to Kyogan-Saori, Garucca-Lover24, PPGxRRBLOVER, and Magical Blazze for reviewing!**

**Don't worry, I'll explain what happened to the purples but first, lets see what happened with the greens, shall we? Yes, this is another long chapter and our rhyming friend is back and this time, he brought a friend! Twice the rhymes! Read and review peoples ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't any of the Powerpuff Girls characters or the song **_Take a Chance_**. All I own is my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Buttercup's Fury

Some where in London

6:44 p.m.

_Just great. Just fucking great. You did it this time Buttercup. You storm out of the room as soon as you finished dressing to work out and now what? You're fucking lost. And to top it off you forgot your cell and keys, plus you don't even know HOW long you've been aimlessly walking around because you forgot your watch as well! But you remember to grab your work out bag!_

She threw her head back as she started to drag and carry her light green and yellow bag. "The suite is nice through. I wouldn't mind living there if it wasn't for Butch and his brothers living in the same hotel as us."

When they finally got back, it was close to three in the afternoon and it took her almost thirty minutes to get ready because she had to scrub her face off (briefly hearing Bunny telling them bye). Even then, she waited until she was sure that the boys weren't standing by the door anymore. By the time she finally left it was already past 4:15. Making a guess, she figured that it was close to seven. _I should get home soon, Bloss will start to worry. _She laughs lightly thinking about how her older sister always acts like a mother at times. Of course, it does become annoying at times which ends up with her and Blossom fighting. Half the time Bubbles was stuck pulling the two apart. Buttercup was so busy walking to who knows where and lost in her thoughts, that when she heard someone calling her, she jumped.

"Hey lady, come over here."

Stopping, she searched before turning to face a man in an ally. He was wearing nothing but black and even had on a long black coat. She couldn't help but notice how much he looked like the guy she met earlier that day. The only differences was his black and white tint hair, she was able to see his grey eyes, he looked to be twenty-five, he couldn't be no more than six two and unlike the Hispanic guy, this guy was _really_ white. His skin was so pale; it looked as if he as never stepped out into the sun before. She even thought that if he would step out in the sun, he would burn in seconds.

"What do you want?" Her voice wasn't hush but it wasn't polite either. She watched as the man tilt his head to left, some of his black hair falls in front of his face, covering his right eye. As he smiles at her, Buttercup feels herself shudder from it. Not liking the way he was looking at her.

"You seem lost in thought.

If you want, I can lend an ear.

Of course, I can read your thought.

Who is this strange man that I see,

Talking to me like a friend?

Is he someone who brings glee?

Or is he someone to bring the end?

But I can't help but wonder,

Where you have been.

And I have to ponder,

Is this fair maiden, new to London?"

Buttercup stares at the man and came to terms that she will never like this guy. _Lord! He's just like the guy from today! What's with all the rhyming?_ Shaking her head, she glares at the man as she feels another headache coming. "How the hell would you know if I'm new or not?"

"A good memory that I have.

It comes in handy might I add.

Faces young and old, I know them all.

From fat and skinny, short and tall.

But with a pretty face such as you,

I would remember that much is true."

"Look you freak, I don't even know why I'm talking to you so just leave me alone. Besides, do I look like some stupid person who would come to some stranger in an ally?"

Again, he tilts his head to the other side, as if he was studying her profile. Never, taking his eyes off her, almost seeming to be thinking about her question. Buttercup didn't know why she didn't leave but she was in a way, terrified by the way he looked at her. Almost as if, she was a deer in a head lights. She watched as his face slowly began to turn into a grin as he spoke to her.

"Now my dear, you think to high.

You seem that you wouldn't do that,

Unless they insult when you walk by."

"What did you _say_?" Buttercup was grabbing the guy's shirt as she pulled him down to her eye level. A freak or not, she wasn't about to let some stranger make fun of her and get away with it. She didn't care that they were in an ally and no one could see them unless they stop to focus in the dark. All she cared about was punching this freaks smirk right off of his face. He snickered when she threw her arms down, after realizing that she fall for his trick.

"Fine! I'm here; you can at least tell me who you are!" She stood in front of him, leaning on her right leg, arms crossed. Her face had a mask of annoyance as she waited for the man to speak or rhyme in his case. He bows in a dramatic pose, introducing himself.

"Tristan Nelson is the name,

And rhyming is my game!

I'm at your service this is true.

Whatever you want, I'll do for you!

Name it and it will be done, for I'm a book!

All you have to do is take a look.

My dear, you are feisty one might I add.

'Tis alright with me, as long as you're not mad.

He ducked as she tried to punch him. All the while, Tristan laughed at her determination on hurting him. He dodges and blocks every punch and kick she threw at him as he just rhymes a way. Buttercup was slowly starting to show signs of running out of stamina with every punch and kick aimed at him. Her attacks became slower and weaker and before she knew it, she was punching nothing but air. Looking around, she tried to find the rhyming man. Hearing a whistle, she looked up to see him hanging from his legs, upside down on the metal stair case that attached to the side of the buildings.

"My dear, I really like your style.

Haven't seen a spite fire like you, in a while.

What is the name of this fair flower?

Who holds so much power?

"What's it to ya? And how the hell did you get up there anyways?" Buttercup had her head facing up wards, glaring at the dangling figure from above.

"Wazitooya? That's funny!

A woman as cute as a bunny,

Has a name with no meaning.

A friend showed me on what you're seeing."

"My name is Buttercup, you freak. And what kind of friend shows you how to almost kill yourself anyways," she asked Tristan as she watched him jump towards the ground and sticking the landing next to her with ease. Buttercup wouldn't tell him but the thought of jumping from high places seemed to enlighten her. For a moment, she began to think that she should test it out, that is, once she gets away from the nut bag in front of her.

"Buttercup, Buttercup, you say.

But if I may, you're a Linda.

I do wish to see you another day."

Her face turns into a look of disgust when she heard that she looked like a Linda. If anything, she thought she looked more like a Rachel and even _that_ was pushing it. "And you look more like a freak to me." Buttercup spat back at him, never taking her eyes from him, since she wasn't sure _what_ this guy would do.

"Calling names, that's not nice.

Your heart must be made of ice.

The friend you have asked

Is standing in the shadows, like a mask."

She turns around and looks up at the same guy her and her sisters met on the plane. Her mouth jumps a few, as she stared at the new comer. Pointing at him as she yelled, "YOU!" Looking back at Tristan, she let out a gasped when she saw the red-head standing next to him. Quickly looking back, to make sure she is seeing right, faces both of them. "You're friends with him?" She looked at them and smirked. "I see why. You're both are derange. Not to mention, you both seemed to do nothing but rhyme."

"Rhyming is just a game, we two share.

Something that we do because we care.

Not caring on what others think or say,

As long as we live our way.

Wouldn't you agree, Miss Utonium?"

The red-head leaned in closer to her, a smirk playing at his lip. His smirk turned into a grin as he saw Buttercup take a cautious step back while asking how he knew her name. The grin growing even wider, if that was possible, as she thought about the moment on the plane as her sister was introducing herself to him. Cursing herself, Buttercup made a mental note to give Bubbles a piece of her mind when she got home, that is, _if _she got home. Hope raised her spirits when she heard someone walking their way, while calling for her.

"Hey, Flower, is that you?"

Buttercup turns around to the sound of the new voice, smiling upon her saver but soon faded when she saw who it was. _Great it's Butch. First, these two weirdoes and now him? How can my day get any worse?_ Turning back, the red-head was gone and she immediately glared at Tristan. "Where did your friend go!?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases.

Like the wind, he comes with ease.

Ahh, a new friend I see

And who might you be?"

Butch came into view and quickly put his arm around Buttercup's thin waist, shielding her from Tristan and with as much venom he could he spat back at Tristan. "Butch." He looked at Buttercup, nodding his head back to Tristan's direction. "Flower, who is this joker anyways?"

"My _name_ is Buttercup, Butch. That joker, as you point at out, is Tristan Nelson. But if you ask me, he should go by Freak."

During the time that Butch and Buttercup were talking, it didn't pass Tristan to see the closeness that the two were in. Thinking that it would be fun, Tristan began to smile when a thought came to mind. Shaking his head at the two, Tristan made himself look like he was shock and hurt, as his eyes rested on them. With sadness and disbelieve in his voice, Tristan spoke to Buttercup and Buttercup alone.

"What is this? This can't be true?

Another man is with you!

I thought you and I were the only one.

Now I know, someone else had won.

But alas, that kiss, how I shall not miss.

The firm and softness of your lips.

Butch sir, treat her fair and be true.

Someone might take her far from you."

Tristan played the role of a hurt man as his eyes started to travel from Buttercup's shaking body to Butch's somewhat confused look. Inside he laugh, as he saw Butch's eyes grow wide and how his jaw jumped a little when he said they kissed. He wasn't as slow as Tristan thought when it came to rhymes. Even though he has only knew the flaming black beauty for only a few minutes, Tristan prepared himself as he waited for her to attack him. Smirking, he dogged the first punch that she swung at him. Determination and fire burning in her eyes as Buttercup tried to kill him. Tristan's head snapped to the left as he felt someone gripping his shirt as he tried to moving to the right.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?!" Buttercup was in Tristan's face, her fist holding on to his shirt as she pulled him down towards her and gave him a death glare. "_We _never _kissed_. I'm _not _with Butch." She spoke through her tightly closed lips while her knuckles became white from how tight she had them.

"Now, now, Buttercup, my dear.

There shall be no lies here."

He smiled before quickly kissing her on the lips and disappeared. Out raged, Buttercup screamed while looking for him. She looked up towards the roof, where she heard his laughter. Her eyes stopped as she glared at the figure on top. "YOU BETTER _HOPE_ I DON'T SEE YOU AGAIN! BECAUSE IF I DO, I WILL _KILL_ YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Once again, you are wrong!

It won't be long, when you talk again.

Riddle for you two and it's not long:

_How are Buttercup and a honey bee,_

_Two of the same?_"

With that, Tristan disappeared. A hand reached out and touched her on the shoulder and thinking it was Tristan, she turned around punching him in the face. Blind with fury, she continued to punch and kick until she felt him grab both of her arms and held them close to her side. Even then, Buttercup didn't stop attacking as she used her legs to kick him repeatedly in both of his shins. It wasn't until she heard the man yelling at her, did she stop.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?!"

Calming down, her eye sight becoming clear and she was finally able to see who she was fighting with. His left eye, swollen and shut tight, beginning to turn into a black eye; his once solid hard lips was now bloody and busted; while his slightly hooked nose looked as if she might had broken it (again). Her eyes traveled down, his clothes were dirty and torn from kicking him to the ground, refusing him the pleasure of getting up. After figuring out who it was, her rage came back, shaking off his hold.

"WHO ASKED YOU TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!? WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE ANYWAYS!? AND STOP YELLING AT ME!" She did feel a little bad about attacking him but she was stubborn and she was never going to apologize. Especially to someone like him. In her mind, he still deserved a life's beating, even if part of her said other wise.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'VE BEEN HERE THIS WHOLE FUCKIN' TIME! AND YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!" Taking in a deep breath, Butch tried to calm down. He was getting no where by fighting with her like this. She was still the same hard-headed person that he remembered. Looking Buttercup in the eyes, Butch made sure that she knew he wasn't going to yell at her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Now tell me what that whole scene was about?"

For just a moment, Butch smiled a little, she seemed to be calming down and he knew that it was a start.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! AND I WASN'T SCARIED!"

Butch's head hung in defeat while he released a small breath before trying again. "Calm down, please? There's no need for you to start screaming like that, Buttercup. Do you _want_ everyone to hear you? I'm right here."

Her face softens, just a tad, as he was slowly calming her down. She could tell that he was still a little worried and had his guard up just incase she snapped again. That made her day a little better. Butch should be scared of her. She did just beat the crap out of him for the second time in his life time.

"It's just been a fuckin' awful day. First some mysterious red-head that keeps popping out of nowhere, now there's another person that I have to watch out for. Not to mention that the rhyming bit is giving me a headache. Not to mention, _you_ and your brothers are here in London as well! Agh, my head hurts just thinking about it. All I want to do now is go back to the hotel and sleep. Which I can't because I don't remember _how_ to get back and I left my phone in the room so I can't call for Blossom to help me out! To top it off, I don't even know what time it is!"

"First, you ran into that red-haired guy too? Because we ran into him when we got off the plane. Second, seeing me isn't all that bad. Third, it's only seven twenty-seven and lastly, I can show you the way back."

Butch watched as Buttercup looked at him, hope rising in him as the possibilities of her spending time with him, soon came falling down when she flip him off and walked away. Not even bothering to give he a second glance. _Okay. Now that's just plain out cold. Even for her. Ow._ After everything finally calmed down, he just _now _began to feel the impact of his beating. _Fuck, this hurts. I'm sure Brick, Boris and Boomer will laugh their ass off, when they see me._ He slowly started to walk (limp) out of the ally and hoped with all hope that no one was around to see him like this. All he needed now was for someone to think he was mugged.

As he stepped out, he saw no one was in sight but a blurry figure walking away from him to the right. Thinking it was Buttercup, he ran to catch up to her. Not learning his lesson from earlier, he once again tried grabbing her shoulder. Only to find himself being flipped over and having the air knocked out of him as he collides with the sidewalk. All he could remember was seeing a foggy vision of a shocked Buttercup and mumbling out a small ow. Next thing he knew, black out.

"Jeez, oh mighty. Don't you ever learn?"

This time, Buttercup did feel bad as she saw whom she flipped. He looked worse now that he was in the sun light. His hair was wild from being flipped in the air. A small cut was on his forehead that was starting to bruise. Wondering if she had kicked him in the head in the ally. His broken nose was set wrong and Buttercup figured she might as well set it right before it began to heal. Along with his black and swollen eye and a busted lip, Butch also had a tiny cut by his right eye and a bruise coming around on the lower right jaw. Bending down, she made sure she didn't break anything else. All she needed now was to be arrested for killing the idiot. Boy, she'll never hear the end of it from Blossom.

"Good. He doesn't have any broken ribs but I'm sure he's going to have some bruises on his legs and chest. Looks like I knocked you out." Looking at him, Buttercup smiled at how peaceful he seemed and thanked her lucky stars that Butch was still breathing at least. Sighing, she looked around to see if there was a park or something to sit down. _My luck must be changing. There's a park right across the street and it doesn't seem to be anyone around._ Putting one of his arms around her neck and holding it in place, she rapped her other arm around his waist as she pulled him off the ground. _He's heavy. Why did he have to pass out?'_

Getting to the park, she laid him under a tree with the most shade. Looking through her work out bag, she found her bottle of water and a small towel. Using the water, she wet the towel and began to clean his face. After cleaning his cuts and putting his nose back in place, he looked a lot better than he did earlier. _Wait! He must have a phone on him. I can text Bloss that I might be late and I can see the time too._ Searching for his phone, Buttercup soon found it in his front left packet. It was a dark green Nokia flip phone. It felt different to use another phone other than her light green Razer. Scanning the screen she read that it was eight thirteen. She flipped it open only to be stopped by his front picture. It was a picture of them when they were eight. Both of them just got down wrestling in the mud and she had won. His mom thought they looked so cute that she wanted to take a picture of them. Remembering to ask him about it later, Buttercup typed in Blossom's number and a sent a text. Her eyes widen in surprise when "Birthday" by the Beetles started to play. Never in her life did Buttercup ever think that Butch would listen to their music.

**'Kay. Brick came over. So I'm sure Boomer is w/Bubbles & ****Boris w/Bunny. Don't kill Butch & I'll explain everything when you guys get back.**

_So they wanted to get us alone. To bad Bloss doesn't know how close she was on being right._ She put his phone back, just before he started to move. Staring down at him, she saw Butch opening his one good eye and glared at him. Just because she cleaned him up, didn't mean she wasn't still angry with him. "About time your sorry ass woke up."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't the one that was throwing a beat down," Butch said as he pushed himself up.

"You shouldn't move now. At least until your body gets used to the pain." She pushed him back down to the floor before she went searching through her bag again.

"So how long have I been out?" Watching as she searched through a bag that was next to her.

"I say maybe twenty minutes but I can be wrong. Aha! I found them." She turned to him and handed him a pair of black sunglass.

"What's this for?"

"Your eye, stupid." Buttercup rolled her eyes before Butch grabbed them and put them on. He winced a little as he touched his nose.

"What's on my nose?"

"Nothing, your nose is broken so I moved it back in place. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home." Dusting herself off, Buttercup began to walk away.

"That's it? You're just going to leave me here after what you did to me?"

"It's not my fault that you put yourself there in the first place. You of all people should know not to touch me when I'm angry."

Picking himself up, he limped towards her. Every step was agonizing but he kept on going while calling her name. She finally stopped, not even caring that he was walking when he should be laying down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT _NOW_!?" She wasn't in the mood for him to follow her, even if they did live in the same hotel.

"I wanted to talk and you said you're lost. So I figured we can walk home together, plus you might need the protection." He let out a weak laugh as he held on to his side.

"_You_ want to protect me? Boy, I must have kicked you a little too hard there. Have you _seen _yourself now?"

"No but have you _seen_ what you are wearing?" His quick come back made her look down to see her outfit. With all the action that was happening, she forgot that she was still wearing her work out clothes. Feeling the breeze in the cool night, she pulled her arms close, trying to keep herself from shriving. A black jacket was handed to her as she turned away.

"I don't need your jacket. I'm fine." Her words were getting caught in her throat as she tried to refuse his offer.

"You look cold, Flower. Now put the fucking jacket on or I'll put it on for you." He threatens, even though he was in this much pain, it wouldn't stop him from forcing it on her. Growling, she took the jacket from his hand and put it on. Thankful for the warmth, she laughed when she saw how ridiculous she looked.

Something that Butch had forgotten on how much he missed the sound of her laugh.

Calming down on her laughing, Buttercup looked Butch over. "You know, with the jacket off, you don't look like you got your ass kicked by a girl."

"Gee, thanks. That means so much coming from the person that beat the crap out of me."

"Hey, like I said, it's not my fault." They were walking now, as they ran into a crowd. People weren't paying attention to them as they pushed on by. "Guess the glasses are working out alright. No body is staring at you."

"Yeah, that's good because I wouldn't be able to explain _how_ I got to look this way." He smiled as he heard her laughing at his statement but stop short when her stomach began to growl. "You hungry?"

"Yeah but I'll eat when I get back."

"Or we can get something to eat now?"

"Nah, I don't have money on me."

"Buttercup. I'm offering so that means I'm the one paying."

"Alright but I'm picking a spot." They walk in a café shop and sat down. After giving their order to the waiter, they started to talk about what happened after they moved.

"So what happened to the girl I caught you with?"

"She umm kind of dumped me after you beat the crap out of me. Something about how she can't be with a so-called man if he gets his butt whipped by a girl."

Buttercup started to laugh as she remembered that day. It wasn't her favorite memory to have but she would think about how he looked after she stopped attacking. Thinking about it, Butch didn't take that much damage than he did four years ago. "Man I calmed down since then."

"That's calming down? Really? Did you forget what you did to me?" He pulled down the sunglass as if it would make a point. Not caring, she just shrugged and looked at her juice that the waiter brought for them.

"You deserved that beating four years ago and the one you got now, I'll say it's nothing compared to the last one."

"True." Pushing the glasses up, their food came. She had a tuna fish sandwich with some fries has he had a pepper jack with black forest ham sandwich and BBQ chips. Taking a bite, he watched her wolf down her meal in lest than a minute. "Hungry much?"

"Yeah. It takes a lot out of you when you beat the crap out of someone." She smirked at him as she saw a week grin emerge on his face.

"Maybe I should let you pay for the meal?"

"Maybe but we both know you won't."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"I will. By the way I used your phone earlier. How did you get that old picture of us? Better yet, why do you have it?"

"Wait, you used my phone? When?" Butch started to tap his thighs, making sure he had it on him. At the same time, he was trying to think when she used it.

"When you were knocked out. I needed to tell Bloss that I might be late because I was stuck with you." She didn't notice that he was glaring at her because of the sunglass. "You still didn't answer my question." Her eyes were on him, never leaving his face.

"It's one of my favorite memories when we were kids."

Butch sounded like he was embarrass for even saying something like that. As he turned away to ask for a check, he missed her smiling. The waiter came back with two separate checks and she tilted her head, trying to figure out why they got two. Butch saw her reaction and chuckled.

"I told you I'll make you pay for the meal. And since I'm so nice, I'll just let you pay for yours." He smiled, thinking he had won but Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders and started to search through her bag. Coming back up, he saw a black wallet with neon green stars all over it. "I thought you said you didn't have any cash on you?"

"I don't if someone is paying for my meal but since I'm paying; now I do." She paid for her meal and got up to leave. Butch, who was still figuring out that his plan was a total flop, quickly paid and left to go caught up to her.

"So why are you here anyways?" Her question was ask as soon as he was near.

"Same thing as you, going to win myself a four-year contract," confused about her question.

She chuckled a little while shaking her head at him. "No doofus, I mean why are you here walking with me?" Watching him, he moved his head away from her. The sun was slowly setting and the only light they had been the street lights. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw him blushing. Just a little at least.

"Well I just wanted to know if you umm wanted to be...friends?" His voice was just below a whisper that she almost missed his question. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. Honestly, she was thrown off by his question.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Why would I want to go back to being friends?" The pain from four years was slowly starting to cause her eyes to water up. Quickly wiping them away she faced Butch. His expression looked hurt but she couldn't tell if it was because of what she said or because of the beating he took.

"Can you give me one more chance? Please, Flower?"

Normally, Buttercup would yell at him for calling her that but now, she wasn't sure. After talking and spending some time together, Buttercup wasn't sure if she should flinch or smile at her childhood nickname for him. Part of her wanted to be friends again. In truth, she did miss her best friend terribly but on the other hand, she didn't want to get hurt again. The thought of Butch hurting her, was greater than the thought of being friends again.

"I'm not sure." Her voice was low. Never have she been so on sure about what she should do. "How do I know that this is not a trick?"

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't think it through when I came up with the idea."

Her eyes looked towards her left, taking in the new-found information. "It was your idea to do something like that?"

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head, trying not to flinch as he touched the sore spot on his head.

"And your brothers agreed?" His faced tried to hold on to a sheepish grin as she spoke. "I don't know who's dumber; you for thinking it or them for following it?" His face dropped as he hung his head in shame.

"Yeah, we weren't really thinking at all. Now I just want to say sorry and I hope that he can start fresh as friends."

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it. You really hurt me back then."

"During or after the beating you gave me. You know, you're the only girl that I can honestly say that beat the crap out of me, twice."

"The point is Butch; I don't trust you and I don't think I can ever trust you again."

Buttercup continued on walking, well aware that Butch had stop when he heard her response. Butch was hurt by what she said and he knew he couldn't blame her. Watching her go, he could only think of one thing that would make her trust him again. Something that he would never do, unless it was just the two them alone. If he does this, she might trust him again...or not. _Here goes nothing._

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me."

Buttercup stopped and slowly looked back to him. Her jade eyes meeting his emerald ones, at least she thought she was. She wasn't sure because of the sunglasses but either way, he walked up to her, never breaking eye contacted.

"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down."

She turned around and continued on walking, knowing he was following her and she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"If you're alone, when the pretty birds of flown. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't a lie. If you put me to the test if you let me try. Take a chance on me."

Butch was dancing or trying to dance around her. To her, he looked like a zombie that was limping around on one leg. Pulling the jacket closer to her, she tried to hide her face as she laughed at the goofy expression he had on. Hoping it would cover up that he was in pain.

"That's all I ask of you honey? Take a chance on me. We can go dancing, we can walking, as long as we're together. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know me better."

He had her dancing with him as people tried to move out of their way, staring at them before they continued on. She was having so much fun; she ended singing the next part of the song.

"'Cos you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic. You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know that I can't let go.

They sang together while some what running and laughing.

"If you change your mind, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're alone, when the pretty birds of flown. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't a lie. If you put me to the test if you let me try. Take a chance on me."

Butch pointed to himself as he sang one of the lines. "Come on, give me a break will you?"

Buttercup laughed as she shock her head "no" before they smiled and went on singing.

"Take a chance on me. Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you. You don't want to hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you. Let me tell you now. My love is strong enough to last when things are rough. It's magic. You say that you waste your time but I can't get you off my mind. No I can't let you go. 'Cos I love you so."

Butch managed to bring Buttercup in an embrace but she pulled away as he tried to lean in playfully. Never losing the beat of the song, she continued on as she slapped him on the arm. Making him flinch just a little.

"If you change your mind, honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down. If you're alone, when the pretty birds of flown. Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't a lie. If you put me to the test if you let me try. Take a chance on me."

Laughing as Butch chanted "Take a chance" while trying to skip around her, Buttercup kept on singing.

"Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see. Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me."

Again he started to chant "Take a chance" before he pulled her into a stop and sang the last part with her. "Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me."

Breathing heavily, Butch looked down on her some what red face that was cause by the wind, running, singing and laughing. "So what do you say? Take a chance on me?"

"Alright, alright. I'll take the chance."

"Yes!"

"_But_ it doesn't mean that I trust you hundred percent."

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Good now to start earning that trust back, you can help me get back to the hotel." She watched as he started to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" He turned her to the right, facing their hotel. "Oh, well I knew that." Taking off the jacket, she handed it back to him.

"No keep it. I have plenty."

"Thanks."

Watching her put the jacket back on; an evil smirk crawled on his face. "So friends again?"

"Yeah, just friends."

"Good because now I can do this."

Butch once again started to lean close to her and before Buttercup could even smack his face, she was spinning around. Once she stopped, she faced the entrance as she saw a somewhat running Butch, holding the jacket he gave her. His laughter was fading into the hotel as he yelled at her. "Catch me if you can, Flower!"

"Hey! Rocky give me my jacket back you jerk!" Smiling, she ran after him.

"You know I never liked that nickname of yours! Makes it sound like I have rocks in my head!" He was still yelling at her while he was hoping for the doors to the elevator to close faster. As if luck was out to get him, her hand came in, stopping the closing doors and walked in.

"Mind if I ride with you?"

"Yes."

Laughing, Buttercup turned her head to Butch. "You know I don't like your nickname for me as well. Makes me sound girly."

"Because you are, Flower. You just don't show it." He smirked at her before his face changed into pain. She had punched him in his chest. "Ow! What did I do this time?"

"Because you're an idiot and you wonder why I call you Rocky."

"Why do you?"

"Because you have rocks in your head."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" His face got closer to hers as she stood on her toes, not backing down from their small fight.

"Yes, you do!" They were both glaring at each other, trying to make the other fall back. If Butch wasn't so involved with screaming at her, he could caught her smirking, just a little as she waited for him to reply.

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't!"

"YES, I DO!" Butch smiled as he won the conversation and saw Buttercup walk out as the elevator doors opened to their floor. With in seconds, he realized what he said.

"Dammit!" His head hung low as walked past Buttercup and towards his room. "Night," he mumbled.

"Night, Rocky." She smiled; teasing him on the fact he said that there are rocks in his head.

"At least I _remembered_ my keys, Flower!" He teased her back and ran to his room or tried to at least. Chuckling as he heard her banging on the door for someone to open it


	14. Bubbles' Walk

**Thank you to all that reviewed this story. I'm so sorry. I never meant to stay gone for this long. I still haven't taken all the songs out yet but I will be as I go on. So, from this chapter on, there will be no more songs. I know a lot of you liked the songs but I really don't want to lose my stores because I wasn't following the rules.**

**To all you writers out there that are doing song-fics and haven't got caught, good luck to you. Hopefully, you won't have to do what I'm doing. It's really annoying.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**~Rosa~**

* * *

Bubbles' Walk

Hyde Park

5:45 p.m.

Bubbles walked around Hyde Park and her face wouldn't stop smiling as she looked around. Never in her life has she seen something so beautiful. Even when she lived in New York City, the Center Park wasn't this grand. Every where she looked, for miles and miles she could see nothing but green. The laughter of kids running after one another made her peace at mind. he almost forgot why she came here the first place. The gentle spring breeze blew at her face, causing her hair to gently float in the air. Couples young and old walked hand in hand as they talked about their lives. Families came and gone as they gathered around to have a picnic together.

Her smile grew even more as she saw butterflies flying across her face to land in flower fields. Flowers such as Acacias, Almond Blossoms, Bittersweets, Camellias, Daisies, Eglantine, and Gladiolus as far as the eye could see. Trees and brushes were scatted every where as flowers bloomed in every direction. It was like this park was made for her. As she stood in the fields of flowers with her eyes closed, breathing in the beautiful smell, she heard someone talking to her.

A small gasp expect her lips, both hands shoot up towards her chest. Bubbles' heart was pounding as she bravely turned around. There facing her, two men stood a few feet away from where she was. Bubbles wasn't sure if she should be alarmed but the friendly smiles on both of them seemed to tell her they weren't going to hurt her.

"Hi." A black man, who seemed six feet and not counting the afro, spoke to her. His hair was black and it had a dark blue tint, were his eyes hide behind his black glasses. He had on a button down, green plaid shirt, tucked in his khaki shorts with green sandals.

"My name is Jason Smith. This here is my friend Reaper Lava." He pointed to the white male that was a good foot taller than him. He had dark blue eyes, dark red with light blue tint hair that was short. Lava red sunglasses were resting on his uncombed hair. He had on a white shirt that had a picture of Pikachu, black pants and a pair of yellow Converse.

"Um, hi. I'm Bubbles Laverne Utonium. Umm, may I help you?"

"Not really. We were just walking and Reaper here saw you standing in the fields. By the way, it really looked like you were a goddess or something."

"Oh. Thank you." Bubbles blushed just a little at Jason's complement.

"Are you new to the park?" She looked at Reaper who for the first time spoke to her.

"Ah, yes, actually." She saw the two look at each other and nod. Before she could even ask, Jason spoke to her.

"Follow us." When she didn't move, they both smiled at her as Reaper held out his hand.

"Come on. We want to show you something." Staring at his hand for a while, Bubbles finally took it with a smile. If her and her sisters won, they will be staying here for another four years, might as well start making new friends.

An awkward silence filled the air as the three walked to who knows ways. At least, for Bubbles, she didn't know where they where going. Wherever it was, she didn't mind so much on not knowing. It was almost like she was five again, when Boomer would show her a new hiding place just for the two of them. Those brief memories made her sad but Bubbles quickly pushed them aside. There was no point in living in the past, it does nothing but bring you pain. Even though, you could learn from them.

She wasn't running away from her past, in fact, Bubbles was doing the opposite. Little by little, she would think back and if it brought her grief, she would still think about them. She would keep trying until her memories stopped making her cry.

"So, where are you from?"

Bubbles' head snapped up and looked at Jason. She was so lost in thought, that when Jason spoke to her, Bubbles almost forgot where she was and who the two were. Looking around, she noticed how they passed a playground full of kids laughing and playing. They started to walk up a hill and once they reached the top, she saw more trees but it looked more like a forest.

"Paris. Well, actually, I was born in America but my family and I moved to France."

"Not us. Jas and I have lived here our lives. So, why are you over here then? Are you seeing family?" Reaper asked this time.

"My sisters and I got offered a four-year contract with Barney Mayor."

"No way! You like what sixteen?"

Bubbles started to giggle at Jason and Reaper's face expression. Her and her sisters had always looked younger for their age. They were hoping that once they came, no one would think that they were younger. So much for that idea.

"Nope!" Bubbles shook her head lightly back and forth. "I'm actually twenty."

Jason looked at her, shocked."There is no way you're twenty. You look way younger than that."

She let out another giggle. "That's what everyone tells us. I'm actually the youngest out of triplets."

"Wow! Didn't think you had twin sisters?" Jason let out a long whistle. Here he was talking to someone who coame from triplets. Not only that, but her and her sisters were going to be working with Barney Mayor. Reaper and Jason always seemed to meet some interesting people.

"Yes, but I also have a younger sister, too. So, how about you and Reaper? How old are you guys?"

"Ah, well, I'm twenty-eight and my buddy over there is twenty-four."

"And you guys thought I was sixteen? Wouldn't this look like rape if people thought the same thing as you two?" She started to worry as she began to question herself. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe she was too friendly to everyone she met. Bubbles didn't want to end up on a milk carton for a missing person.

"Nah. Like we've said. We have lived here all of are life. Everyone knows Jason and me. So, if they see you walking with us, they'll just think that you are friend of ours."

Reaper laughed when he noticed how uneasy Bubbles became. "Relax. We won't do anything to you. Trust me. Germ Freak can't even hug his own mother unless she takes a shower first."

Offended, Jason pouted. "I do not…I make sure she at least washes her hands." It came out in a whisper but they were still able to here him. Reaper and Bubbles laughed at him and Jason's face turned red. Making them laugh even more.

"See? What did I tell you? So, your sisters and you are singers?" Reaper asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah. Actually we are in a band we made up when we were sixteen. It helped us handle the fact we left so many friends behind. We never dreamed that it would turn into something more."

"So, what's it called? I want to know so that way, when you become big and famous, I can have the glory of saying, _'I'm friends with the band!'_ " Jason rolled his eyes at Reaper.

"Powerpuff Girls. I came up with the name myself!" Bubbles would always smile when she brought up the fact that she came up with the idea and not her sisters. It wasn't very often that she would have a moment to out shine her sisters.

Jason suddenly ran ahead of them as they came to a section that looked liked a forest to her. She watched how he moved some vines out of the way, showing an entrance. Tugging at her hand, Reaper pulled her a little when he felt her stopping. As they entered, Jason let the vines close behind them. He pulled out a small bottle of antibiotic and began cleaning his hand after touching the vines. He looked over to his friends, as they waited for him to finish his cleaning. An idea came to mind when he saw Bubbles.

"Wait Reaper, before we go any further, we should cover her eyes."

"Yes! That's a great idea." He looked down to see that Bubbles was trembling. "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. I promise." He gave her a light smile, trying to comfort her and ease her nervous. "Jas, you cover her eyes while I lead."

"Why do I have to cover her eyes? What about the germs that people carry!? Are you trying to kill me?" Jason stood with his arms crossed. He clearly wasn't too fond of Reaper telling him to touch her face.

Her aquamarine eyes looked back and forth between the two, wondering who was going to win. She also felt a little hurt at the thought that Jason was acting as if she had cooties or something. Soon though, she heard Jason let out a fluster growl as he threw his arms to the side. "Fine! I'll do it! You big baby!" He walked over to them as he kept mumbling to himself. "I don't know why I have too? He can do it himself."

She tried not laughing as her worries began to fade. There was no need to be scared of them anymore. She knew that those two couldn't even hurt a fly if they wanted too. She felt Jason cover her eyes with his hands as Reaper started to lead. After what seemed like forever to her, they finally stopped and as Jason removed his hands, she saw a breath-taking view.

Looking around from where she stood, Bubbles' eyes beamed with delight. On the top of the hill, she was able to see trees and bushes surrounding them. Flowers of all kinds were scattered everywhere. In the middle of all this was a huge lake that seemed to sparkle from the sun's reflection. Ducks and swans swam across freely, as they dove to catch something to eat, as butterflies, birds, bees and even rabbets passed by them.

It was Mother Nature at her finest and Bubbles wanted to enjoy every second of it. She laughed, letting go of Reaper's hand as she started to twirl around in the gentle breeze. Her arms spread wide as if she wanted to grasp the scenery itself. As she ran down the hill, she stopped at some of the flowers, sat on her knees and began to smell each one. A white rabbit came next to her as it sat on its back legs and looked at her. Nose twitching while it's head was tilted to the left, studying every movement she made with its light brown eyes. Bubbles smiled and reached out her hand, showing that she wouldn't cause any harm. As if it realized what she was doing, the white rabbit moved closer, allowing her to pet it. Bubbles was in bliss as she began to stroke the furry rabbet when a noise startled her.

"I see you met Belle." She looked up to see Jason and Reaper walking towards her, before they sat down as well. Well, Reaper did at least, Jason was to busy pulling out a blanket he had in his backpack. After laying it down and then spraying it with germ killer, Reaper sat down.

As they did, Belle hopped towards Reaper and laid on his lap. He smiled as he began to scratch in between her ears with his thumb and index finger. Belle closed her eyes in content as she began to fall asleep. "If it wasn't for her, Jason and I wouldn't have found this place. You see, Belle used to be my pet but one day she took off running when I brought her here. When we finally caught up, she had led us here and she looked so happy that I left her in her new home." He smiled as he looked up at Bubbles. "You like it?"

"Oh, yes! It's so beautiful here!" Her eyes began to sparkle as she looked at the lake. "I love the scenery! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" She beamed as she smiled at Jason and Reaper. Both men blushed.

"Aww no need to thank us." Jason smiled back at Bubbles. "Besides, you looked like you were troubled earlier. So we wanted to cheer you up, that's all. You should count yourself lucky. You're the first person we ever brought here."

"Well, thank you." She turned around and looked at the lake, soaking in the heat from the sun and the cool air that came with the breeze. Eyes closed, she sighed in content. _'The girls would love this place.'_

"Hey, Bubbles."

Her eyes slowly opened as she looked up to the sound of the voice. Both Jason and Reaper were standing over her, looking down. She let out a yawn, not knowing that she fall asleep.

"We gotta go now but you can stay if you want. Anyways, here are our numbers. Call us if you ever want to hang out." She reached for the paper that Jason was holding out and waved bye to her new friends. She watched them go before looking back at the lake.

"One more thing," she turned her head to see them at the entrance, "don't tell anyone about this place. It's our secret."

With that they left, leaving her alone in her wonderful little world. She walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning her back against it. Eyes closed once again, she breathed in the air while smiling to herself. The thought of not showing her sisters soon left her mind. This was something that she and she alone, will be able to come to when ever she needed to get out. When Bubbles heard some noise, she checked the time on her phone. 6:20 p.m. She didn't bother looking for the sound, assuming it was either Reaper or Jason. Instead she leaned her head back and waited for them. It wasn't when she heard the voice did her eyes snapped open.

"Mind if I join you?" It wasn't the nervous voice that belonged to Jason or the lay back voice from Reaper, it wasn't even her sisters. She let out a small aggravated puff of air as she recognized the owner to the new voice. Not bothering to even look up, she closed her eyes again as she tried to come back to her peace of mind.

"Go away, Boomer."

She felt him sitting next to her and she knew that he wasn't leave. Bubbles ignored him, trying to enjoy the light breeze that tickled her face. The two sat in silence before she noticed something was wrong. She gasped, jumped up and looked at Boomer, her mouth hanging open like an idiot with her eyes wide. Boomer jumped a little in his spot, wondering what in the world she was doing.

"You!?" Pointing at him she began to glare, "What are _you_ doing here?! How did you find _me_?!" She watched as he got up and because of that, her eyes had to look up as he towered over her. Not even letting him answer, she came up with her own. "You were following me, weren't you?!"

Boomer had his palms facing her as he tried to calm her down. "Now Bubbly, y-"

His face snapped to the left, shocked as he put two and two together. Bubbles had punched him and it wasn't a weak one at that. Boomer touched his face and looked at Bubbles. She stood further back, not entirely sure on what she just did herself. Her hands were trembling as she looked at them. Yeah, she knew how to defend herself if she was ever attacked, but not once did she use them. Let alone hit someone. That was more of Buttercup department. The sun was starting to set, as a dark shadow cast over her, giving her an illusion of a dark mistress. Bubbles ran out of the scenery and away from Boomer. With not a second thought, he ran after her.

"Bubbly! Come back!" Every time he thought he had her in his reach, she somehow ran further. "Stop running, will you!"

He saw her trip over a rock fall to the ground. He skidded to a stop and tried not to laugh at her position. Her face was planted to the ground, arms stretched out and legs spread wide open. He could hear her groaning in pain as he bent down to pick her up. Her hand shot up as she tried to swat him away but to know avail. Boomer picked her up, chuckling as she moaned in protest.

"Put me down, Boomer!" She glared at him, while debating on whither or not she should hit him in the face again.

"You know, you need to stop hanging around Buttercup so much. You're starting to act just like her." He put her down next to a tree as he sat next to her. He studied her face as she studied his. Bubbles was red from running and hitting her face on the ground. A stretch was on her forehead, while she bit her bottom lip. She eyed his lower right jaw and quickly looked away as she was able to see a faint bruise starting to form.

To distract herself, she checked the time. Her eyes widen when she saw it was pasted seven. It was getting late and she wanted to be back before it became nine. Puzzled, she tried to figure out _where_ in the park she was at. Nothing looked familiar to her and there wasn't that many people left in the park for her to ask directions.

"If you don't know where to go, I can help you." She let out a scream, completely forgetting that Boomer was with her. Alarmed, he jumped up and started to look around for anything that might have made her scream. "What!? What is it!? What did you see!?"

"Oh. It's just _you_." Bubbles got up and started to walk away. Boomer walking with her. "What do you want?"

"You know, you sure have gotten meaner over the years. Besides, I'm just offering to show you were to go."

"I don't need your help. I can find out where to go by myself." She stopped as she almost ran into a tree. Aimlessly looking around, she sighed in defeat. She had to admit; she was lost and didn't have a clue on where she was going. "Fine you can help me." Boomer smiled as he started walking the opposite direction, Bubbles following close behind. "So, why are you here and how did you find me back there?"

He slowed down a little for her to catch up. "Honestly, I wanted to say sorry for what I did to you and to see if you wanted to be friends again. Finding you, I, ahh, sorta followed you and those two guys." He had a sheepish grin plastered on his face while looking at her.

"You followed me and you had the nervous to ask to be friends again?" There were days that she could never understand him, these being one of those days.

"I didn't know if they were trying to kidnap you. I just wanted to make sure you where safe. After I saw them leave without you, I worried a little and went in to find you."

"Why does everyone think that I can't handle myself?" All of her life, someone was always doing something for her. No matter what she said or do, people would think that she couldn't herself. Even when she proved it to them, they would just laugh and think how cute it was for her to do something on her own. That was one of the reason she loved the fact that her Dad signed up her sisters _and_ her to take self-defense classes. Bubbles was finally able to do something on her own.

"Yeah, I gotta remember that for the future." He chuckled as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Sorry but you deserved that. It's a secret place that my friends showed me. You weren't supposed to know about it." She looked around as she was able to point out details that she saw earlier that day. "As for being friends, how do I know I can trust you again? I mean, you didn't do a very good job on keeping that trust."

"What makes you think you shouldn't trust me?"

"What makes you think I should?" Bubbles countered.

Boomer stared at her as he nodded, giving her a look that was saying she was right. Knowing where she was now, she began to walk away from him, not caring that he was following. They did live in the same building so it didn't surprise her that they were walking the same way. The cool breeze became a little too cold for her liking, but she didn't mind. At this point, she just wanted to go home, eat, take a shower and go to sleep. Her stomach began to growl as she thought about food.

"Hey, do you know if we are near anywhere to eat?" She didn't bother turning because she knew he was really close behind her.

"Oh! You don't _trust_ me enough to be friends, but you _trust_ me enough to point out some where to eat?" His voice held a sarcastic tone to it but it didn't hide the fact he was hurt, too. Bubbles smiled a little upon hearing his voice. It was too funny to not laugh at.

"It's just a yes or no question. If you really want my trust back, you should try earning it again." She turned around as she walked backwards, facing him with a smile, her hands behind her back.

"So, I have to earn your trust to become friends again?"

"Something like that." She shrugged her shoulders before turning around. "Now where is a good place to eat?"

"Uhh, there is a sandwich place coming up but how are you going to pay for it? You don't look like you have any cash on you." Boomer pointed out just for him to be laughed at. "What's so funny?" She stopped and turned around to look him in the eye.

"You." She puts a finger on his chest. "You are funny. I'm not going to be paying for the meal, you are."

"Really?" He took her hand off of his chest and tried to hold it but she pulled away. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I know that if you followed me today then you wouldn't let me eat by myself."

"But you don't trust me. So, why would you think that?" He was puzzled by her thoughts and wasn't sure where she was going at.

"Then prove to me right now that I should trust you." She eyed him as she began to smirk at him. "Go on, I'm waiting."

He looked at her then to the ground then back at her. Arms crossed as she leaned to the left, while tapping her left foot impatiently. Boomer didn't know how long he has stood there, looking like an idiot but he knew he had to do _something_. He just didn't know what. And just like that, his eyes grew wide as a thought came to mind.

Bubbles' mouth dropped as she stood with her arms dangling on her side. She was speechless and didn't know what to do or say. He was singing. Out of everything he could have done, he was singing.

He held out his hand and Bubbles slowly took it with a small smile as they walked hand in hand. She remembered the days when they were young and how the two would sing this song everyday at the park. The two walked though the park, now only lit by the moon light. They sat under a tree, looking at the sky. Millions and millions of stars lit the dark sky, Bubbles smiled at the night sky.

There may not have been a clear blue sky but it was a clearly a clear black sky. She sighed with glee, loving the feeling of just sitting there and enjoying the night. Truth was, she already trusted Boomer and forgave him after he apologized. What she really wanted was for him to try to prove to her that he meant what he said. To her, it was a beautiful night and she couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with. Bubbles did miss her friendship with Boomer and she did miss all the fun times they shared with each other. She looped her arms around his left arm and snuggled close. She saw a shooting star shoot across the sky and she closed her eyes. She never grew out of wishing on a star and she was sure her sisters didn't either, they just won't say anything. She wished that her and her sisters will find their true happiness and for this night to never end.

"Bubbly? Bubbly, wake up." A soft whisper was heard as she felt herself being shaken gently awake. Bubbles blinked twice, clearing the foggy vision from her sleep. Slowly raising her head, she looked around, noticing that it was still late and she was still at the park. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Her head turned to the sound of the voice and smiled. It was Boomer and he was smiling back at her, a full grin that showed his teeth while his eyes closed. How much she missed that smile.

"Hey," her voice sounding hazy, "what time is it?" She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"Uhh, 8:37."

"Oh, no! It's getting late! I have to get back. I don't like staying out pass nine." She dusted off her dress and waited for him. "Well, are you not coming?"

"Right." He got up and dusted himself off as well before lending out his arm. "Shall we?"

Bubbles giggled as she took his arm. The two blues walked home together, enjoying one another's company. The streets were lit by street lights while few cars drove by. Family stores closed as clubs and restaurants started to have lines of people waiting to get in. Children and the old were resting for the following the day, while the young came out to play. In a way, she didn't mind that they were walking slowly. She didn't mind that they looked like a couple in the eyes of others. Nor did she care that it was getting close to nine and they still weren't at the hotel yet.

Bubbles thought about how nice it would be if they all became friends again. Butch and Buttercup would make everything into a competition. Blossom and Brick would most likely fight about every single thing that comes to their minds. Bunny and Brash would go off and spend hours at the park. As for her and Boomer, they could just be sitting down and enjoying each others company. Then, they could all go out and have a huge picnic at the park. Yes, Bubbles' dream world would be perfect, if it wasn't for reality. She let out a peaceful sigh when she heard Boomer calling her name.

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Her eyes opened, as she looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Yes, I was asking if you were still hungry." His eyes moved to face forward, making sure they weren't going to run into anyone before he looked back her.

"Oh!" She completely forgot she still hasn't eaten. As soon as she realized this fact, her stomach let out a loud growl.

"I take that as a yes than?" He looked around, before he spotted a pizza shop. "In the mood for some pizza?"

"Sure."

With that, he pulled her towards the shop and held the door open as she walked inside. They found a table and Boomer went to order for them. He came back with an extra-large Rootbeer for her and an extra-large Coke for him. Boomer hand over the drinks, left and returned with a bowl of hot wings, ranch and napkins. He began to eat as Bubbles watched.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Uhhh yes, thank you but you didn't have to buy all this."Her aquamarine orbs eyed the wings as she fought to control the temptation of grabbing one. "I don't eat wings anymore." She saw his eyebrows rise as she tried not to blush. "I mean, it makes you fat because of the uhhh grease they use and uhhh the batter and ummm stuff."

After they moved and started to their new school, she would get made fun of because of what she ate. She would bring some wings to school every day for lunch and because she never gain any weight, some girls became jealous and started to call her mean and nasty names. Her sisters would tell her to ignore them but Bubbles was never bullied before so she did the only thing she could think of, she stopped eating hot wings all together. It was stupid, she knew but even now, she couldn't eat them. For fear that someone else would tease her about what she eats.

"Have a wing. I know how much you like them." Boomer held at a piece in front of her face. Her mouth watered as the aroma of hot sauce and chicken, freshly out of the oven, filled the air around her. She looked as she saw him smirking back at her, as if, he knew what he was doing.

"Come now. It isn't going to bite." Slowly, she took the offer and held it close to her lips. "There you go, Bubbly. Now all you have to do is bite." Eyes closed tight, she took a bite and let the wonderful taste slide down her throat. She smiled as she opened one eye and saw that their pizza finally came. Bubbles grabbed a slice along with four more wings.

Laughter was heard as she looked up to see Boomer smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

"You. You look like you haven't eaten in ages."

She smiled back at him. "Yeah well, I just haven't had hot wings in a _long_ time."

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal before they left and continued on their way home. With a full stomach and a grin that reached from one ear to the other, plastered on her face, she walked beside Boomer. "Thanks for dinner again. It was great."

"No problem. It was nice hanging out with you again."

"Same. By the way, what time is it?" Boomer looked at his watch that was on the right arm before answering.

"9:13. Why?"

"Already? I have to get back, now! It's late and I know my sisters will start to worry if I'm not home right a way!" She flapped her arms up down as she continued on ranting about what her sisters might do. Things started to run a hundred miles per second in her mind. How could she lose track of time? Why didn't she call them to inform them that she might be late? Better yet, why didn't they call her?

"Bubbly?"

"What if they called the cops and told them that I'm lost!"

"Bubbly?"

"What if, what if-"

"BUBBLY! WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?"

Bubbles looked back at a heated Boomer. His breathing was a little uneven from the yelling at her but it did get the job done. Now that she stopped talking, he continued on what he has tried to say. "Now that you're calm. I've been trying to tell you that you have been standing in front of the hotel this whole time."

Her eyes looked to the right of her, gazing at the Savory Hotel. "Oh! Ehh, walk me to my suite than?"

Bubbles felt a little silly about having a melt down in front of the hotel. Now people would start to think that she was crazy or something. Great, that's all she needed now. She'll be known as the crazy person living in suite number 300. What a way to start a new life. Well, at least she made two _new_ friends and gained an old one. Than again, maybe no one saw her or heard her. Maybe because she is still new to the place, no one would even bother on giving her the time of day. Yeah that's it. Bubbles will stick to that thought and push everything else away.

"Sure."

They reached the top floor and stopped in front of the girl's door. Before either of them could say anything, the door opened. Buttercup was leaning on the door as she crossed her arms and grinned at the two. Her hair was down and she had on a yellow tank top with baggy dark green pajama pants. She spotted Boomer bruised jaw and looked back at Bubbles.

"That's _all_ you did?" She whistled as her gaze went back to Boomer. "You're lucky. Your brothers are worse but, I'll say that Butch is the worse out of you three." She turned and walked back to the couch where a sleepy Blossom was closing her eyes before snapping them back open. "Come on, Bubbles! Bloss is falling asleep and we've been dying to hear about your adventure! Plus, you still have to hear about ours!"

Buttercup started to laugh, thinking about the three other boys and how they won't be feeling great for a while. Even though, she was _okay_ with them, it didn't mean that she was going to find the joy of seeing them hurt. Buttercup just wished that she returned sooner to see Brick before Blossom took him back. The thought of seeing both brothers, all beat-up and limping, supporting each other towards their room, made her day. It might not have happened but the thought was still there. That was what counted in her eyes.

Buttercup glanced back at the two standing at the door as they stared at her as if she was insane. Good, let them think that. Mainly Boomer because if him or his brothers tried anything funny, all _four _will be answering to her and she'll personally make sure that it would be a lesson they will never forget.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Bubbles smiled at Boomer before walking inside. "Good night, Boomie."

When she closed the door, she missed the scarlet blush as he heard his childhood nickname. He walked towards his room; he couldn't help but laugh as he thought about the sight he was going to see. He wasn't going to tell his brothers but, he was looking forward to see the beating they received. Although, the way Buttercup was acting, he had an uneasy feeling that if anything happens and _they_ were the reason for it, he and his brothers will be answering her. The thought made him shiver. That was one woman he did _not_ want to get on her bad side. Than again, all four of them were scary in their own way. Especially, Bubbles. They do say that it's the nicer ones that people should fear the most when angry.


End file.
